Scottish Shweir
by Mackenzie777
Summary: Shweir sur fond d'anniversaire de notre Carson international
1. Chapter 1

Alors voilà une de mes deux dernières fics en date

**Alors voilà une de mes deux dernières fics en date. **

**Un Shweir sur fond d'anniversaire de notre Carson international.**

**En espérant qu'elle vous plaise **

Carson arpentait les couloirs avec une triste mine. Cela faisait une heure qu'il était levé et plusieurs personnes lui avaient déjà dit bonjour. Toutes avaient été amicales, comme d'habitude, et toutes lui avaient souri, comme d'habitude. Tout le monde l'adorait sur cette base, tout le monde lui témoignait le respect qui lui était dû. Il avait sauvé de nombreuses vies et tendait toujours une oreille compatissante à celles et ceux qui n'étaient pas en forme, les rassurant sur leur état et les conseillant sur leurs problèmes. Le bureau de la psy de la base était ainsi délaissé au profit de l'infirmerie. Bref, le médecin avait toutes les raisons d'être heureux : des collègues, des amis, une famille.

Oui, mais voilà. Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres. Aujourd'hui était le jour de son anniversaire. Et personne ne semblait en avoir tenu compte. Les deux autres années pourtant, tel n'avait pas été le cas. Dès le saut du lit il avait eu le droit à des « joyeux anniversaire » et autre « alors encore une année dans les dents », de la part de tous. Il avait été touché et surpris. Mais là…. Rien. Il avait beau se dire que la cité avait d'autres préoccupations en ce moment que de souhaiter les anniversaires de ses membres et qu'il était trop sensible comme garçon, rien n'y faisait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir cette petite pointe de tristesse au fond du cœur.

C'est ainsi qu'il passa à côté de Rodney, sans le voir. Ce n'est que lorsque le scientifique l'interpella une troisième fois que l'écossais reprit ses esprits.

« Oh, Carson, ça va ?

Oui, oui, répondit le médecin sans vraiment voir Rodney. Et vous ?

Bien. »

Carson lui sourit faiblement avant de reprendre

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des patients qui m'attendent. »

Rodney hocha la tête et laissa le médecin partir, intrigué. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Le scientifique n'était pas homme à se préoccuper d'autrui, ou en tout cas à le laisser paraître, mais la mine faussement joyeuse de celui qu'il considérait comme un de ses meilleurs amis le laissait perplexe.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il entra dans son bureau. Son regard se posa sur son ordinateur qu'il ouvrit et démarra. Durant ce laps de temps ses yeux dévièrent sur le bureau puis sur le petit calendrier mural. Et là il se figea. Son anniversaire !! Entouré en gros en rouge ! Comment avait-il pu oublié son anniversaire ! Surtout cette année ! Ses 40 ans !! Bon sang !! C'est aussi rapide que s'il coursait une tablette au chocolat dans les couloirs de la cité que Rodney bondit hors de son labo pour rejoindre celui de la leader.

Cela faisait 5 bonnes minutes que John observait Elizabeth dans l'embrasure de la porte de son bureau, un café à la main. Le café était brûlant, et pouvait bien attendre encore quelques instants. Mais ce qu'il avait d'encore plus brûlant dans cette pièce était le regard que jetait actuellement le lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard au Docteur Elizabeth Weir. Bien sûr il n'en savait rien. Pour lui, c'était sa façon habituelle de la regarder. Mais à part eux, tout le monde avait remarqué que quelque chose se tramait entre ces deux là. Bien sûr aucune allusion n'avait été fait devant eux, mais les rumeurs circulaient bon train les concernant. Presque tout le monde était heureux pour eux. Seuls quelques réfractaires troublaient cette joie. Joie que seuls les principaux intéressés ne connaissaient pas. Ou du moins pas encore. Mais les évènements qui allaient suivre changeraient les choses pour eux. Seulement ils ne le savaient pas encore.

Alors que John en était à sa sixième minute d'observation, l'objet de son attention releva la tête.

E : Colonel Sheppard.

J : Eh, j'ai rien fait !

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils.

E : Pourquoi vous auriez fait quelque chose ?

John s'approcha de la table.

J : Je sais pas, d'habitude quand vous m'appelez par mon grade c'est que vous vous apprêtez à me sanctionner.

La jeune femme lui sourit.

E : Non, pas pour l'instant. Mais ne vous sous estimez pas, la journée n'est pas finie.

John lui lança un regard faussement vexé.

J : Vous m'attaquez alors que je vous apporte votre café ?

Il lui tendit enfin la tasse que la jeune femme prit, non sans un certain soulagement.

E : Merci John.

Au moment de toucher la tasse, Elizabeth, trop pressée, enserra les doigts du militaire entre les siens et la tasse. Ils tressaillirent.

J : Euh… c'est chaud.

E : Quoi ?

J : La tasse !

E : Oh, pardon !

Elizabeth libéra les doigts de John qui s'empressa de les porter à ses lèvres pour atténuer la sensation de brûlure. La dirigeante suivit le geste du militaire et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Pourquoi ? Parce que ses mains si habiles ? Parce que ses lèvres si pleines ? Parce que ce regard qu'il posait sur elle en ce moment ? Elle détourna les yeux. John s'approcha et s'assit sur le bureau.

J : Vous travaillez sur quoi ?

E : Sur les rapports de votre dernière mission. J'ai fini celui de Rodney, de Teyla et même de Ronon. Mais… curieusement, pas le vôtre.

John prit un air dégagé

J : Oh, vous êtes sûre ?

E : Oh oui.

J : Il est pas tout en dessous de la pile ?

E : Colonel ?!

J : Non, bon, ok, je l'ai pas encore fait, mais promis vous l'avez demain !

E : Et pourquoi pas toute à l'heure ?

John s'ingéniait à trouver une excuse lorsque Rodney déboula sans prévenir dans le bureau.

J : McKay, bonjour.

M : Non, j'ai pas d'argent et j'ai rien à manger.

J : Pourquoi vous….

M : Pour rien ! Elizabeth, on a un problème.

L'air paniqué du scientifique alerta Elizabeth et John.

E : Les Wraith sont là ?

J : L'EPPZ est à plat ?

M : Non, non, bande de paranos. C'est l'anniversaire de Carson !

Les deux atlantes s'entre regardèrent et un même sentiment les habita. La honte. Comment avaient-ils pu oublié l'anniversaire d'un de leur meilleur ami ?!

M : Ouhou !! Vous êtes là ? On fait quoi ?

Elizabeth sursauta et détacha son regard de John pour le reporter sur Rodney.

E : Laissez-moi réfléchir.

M : Vite alors ! Parce que demain ça sera trop tard !

J : McKay ! Un ton en-dessous !

M : Oui, désolé Elizabeth.

La jeune femme jeta un regard assez sévère… à John avant de regarder Rodney. Le militaire fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

E : Ce n'est pas grave Rodney. Je vais y penser et vous aurez ma réponse ce midi.

M : Ok. En attendant, on lui dit rien. Si on fait une fête surprise ce soir, vaut mieux qu'il sache rien, sinon…

Le reste de son monologue se perdit sur la passerelle où il s'était engagé.

J : Il faudrait penser à faire repasser les tests psychologiques à certains.

Le militaire avait tenté de détendre l'atmosphère qu'il sentait tendue sans savoir pourquoi. Mais sa remarque n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

E : Oui, je le crois en effet.

La dirigeante lui lança un regard qui en disait long avant de reporter son attention sur le dossier qu'elle avait ouvert devant elle.

J : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Elizabeth ?

La jeune femme poussa un soupir et encra son regard dans celui de John.

E : Je n'ai pas besoin que vous preniez ma défense.

J : Prendre votre défense… ? Vous voulez dire toute à l'heure avec McKay ?

E : Oui !

J : Oh, pardon d'avoir voulu qu'il vous parler correctement !

E : Il était énervé par notre oubli à tous, et c'est bien compréhensible !

J : D'accord, dans ce cas, comme je suis également énervé, vous me pardonnerez cet écart !

Sur ce, John se leva, lui tourna le dos, marqua une pause et partit comme si de rien n'étai, laissant une Elizabeth abasourdie. Quel sans gêne !!

Au bout de quelques pas dans le couloir, John s'arrêta et s'adossa à un mur. Il passa sa main sur son visage et soupira. Il avait juste voulu qu'on la respecte. Parc qu'il l'aimait. C'était une de ses meilleures amies, avec Teyla. Peut-être même… non ! Non, juste une amie. Une amie… comme Teyla. Mais alors pourquoi sentait-il qu'il devait prendre davantage soin d'elle que de l'athosienne ? Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu se défendre Elizabeth ? Bon sauf une fois et elle l'avait impressionnée. Mais à ce moment là elle était possédée et depuis n'avait jamais réitérer cet exploit depuis. Il soupira de nouveau. Elle avait raison ! Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de quiconque pour se défendre. Elle se battait avec des mots et réussissait très bien dans ce domaine ! Et zut ! Il se décolla du mur pour aller dans le hangar à jumpers.

Elizabeth avait tant bien que mal réussi à recouvrer son calme. Elle réfléchissait à présent. Elle avait tout d'abord mis la réaction de John sur le compte de la volonté des militaires de tout contrôler, une réaction macho en somme. Ensuite elle s'était souvenue du regard perdu du militaire quand elle lui avait fait la remarque. Il avait cru bien faire. Enfin, il lui avait tourné le dos et était parti. Ca, elle connaissait bien. C'était la réaction d'un petit garçon vexé. Elle sourit faiblement. Il avait voulu l'aider. Il avait cru bien faire…et elle avait été dure avec lui. Elle soupira. Il fallait qu'elle laisse sa carapace de côté de temps en temps. Chacun avait fait un effort depuis qu'il était là. Même Rodney se laissait approcher. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège. Elle resta un moment comme ça avant de se lever. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle avait un peu plus d'une demi heure avant le déjeuner. Elle décida d'aller faire un tour sur le balcon pour respirer l'air marin et se remettre les idées en place.

Elizabeth sortit donc à l'air libre quelques instants plus tard et se dirigea vers la rambarde où elle s'accouda avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser bercer par le bruit des vagues.

Mais son repos fut de courte durée car seulement quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit un bruit. Un bruit qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa le ciel. Un jumper rentrait à la base. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir autoriser le départ d'un vaisseau ?! Elle rentra aussitôt et prit la direction du hangar à jumpers pour connaître l'identité du pilote.

John descendit du vaisseau avec quelque chose à la main. Il souffla. Il espérait se réconcilier avec elle de cette manière. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la porte du hangar, il se retrouva nez à nez avec l'objet de ses pensées.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

La suite

**La suite **

E : John ?!

J : Elizabeth…

E : On peut savoir ce que…

Mais le militaire ne la laissa pas entamer une nouvelle dispute et lui présenta ce qu'il avait en main : un bouquet de fleurs en provenance direct du continent.

J : Pour vous. Ils ont pas de boutiques de bijoux dans le coin. Alors… voilà.

Cette intervention fit perdre ses moyens à la jeune femme en même temps qu'elle la radoucit.

E : John…

J : Ecoutez…je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je sais que vous n'avez besoin de personne pour vous défendre. C'est juste que…

E : Je sais. J'ai compris. Et merci. J'ai été un peu dure avec vous. Je suis désolée aussi.

John lui sourit alors qu'elle respirait le parfum des fleurs colorées.

E : Elles sont magnifiques. Merci.

Le militaire était heureux. Il aimait la voir souriante. C'était rare en ce moment avec les soucis de la cité.

J : Il faut leur trouver un vase.

E : Oui, c'est exact.

J : Vous allez les mettre où ?

E : Dans mes quartiers.

J : Je vous accompagne.

E : Oui… si vous voulez.

J : Je veux.

Le colonel s'inclina cérémonieusement, trop pour être sérieux, pour la laisser passer. Elizabeth lui répondit d'un signe de tête et le précéda dans le couloir, ne lâchant pas des yeux ce magnifique bouquet aux couleurs chatoyantes qui égayerait à coups sûrs ses quartiers.

Elizabeth ouvrit la porte de ses quartiers. John, lui, resta sur le palier, n'osant entrer sans son autorisation. La seule fois qu'il y était entré, c'était lorsqu'ils avaient dû quitter Atlantis lorsque les Anciens étaient revenus.

Ne le sentant pas derrière elle, Elizabeth se retourna.

E : John ?

J : Oui ?

E : Et bien entrer.

Le militaire lui sourit un peu timidement et entra à sa suite, refermant la porte. Il put ainsi à loisir contempler de nouveau les quartiers de la leader, mais cette fois pourvus de ses effets personnels. Et ils étaient décorés avec goût. La touche féminine était indéniable, étant donné l'identité de sa propriétaire, mais le militaire se dit qu'une telle décoration ne serait pas du luxe dans ses quartiers. Enfin, si tant est qu'il parvienne un jour à convaincre une femme saine d'esprit d'y vivre avec lui. Mais il n'était pas contre trouver une place pur un pot de fleurs entre sa planche de surf et son poster de Johnny Cash. Et il lui trouverait bien une place dans son lit… A ce propos :

J : Je n'avais pas remarqué que vus aviez un lit deux places !

Elizabeth, partie à la recherche d'un vase, leva la tête au-dessus de la porte d'un placard.

E : C'est un reproche ?

J : Non, une observation. Pourquoi j'en ai pas un moi aussi.

La jeune femme replongea sa tête dans le placard.

E : Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que la dirigeante ici, c'est moi ?

John fit une moue d'enfant vexé.

J : C'est pas juste ! Je la fais tenir cette cité aussi !

E : Oui, comme les quelques 300 autres personnes sur cette base. Ah le voilà !

Victorieuse, Elizabeth sortit un vase ancien.

J : Il était déjà ici avant ?

E : Oui, je l'ai trouvé en arrivant. Tenez, vous pouvez me tenir les fleurs le temps que j'aille le remplir ?

J : Oui.

Le militaire la vit entrer dans la salle de bain et revint à la charge avec le lit.

J : Vous êtes certaine qu'il n'y a pas d'autres lits deux places dans la cité ?

E : Vous voulez dire dans la zone des quartiers ? Non. Maintenant, vous pouvez toujours aller voir dans les parties inexplorées.

John fit sa tête de grognon au moment où Elizabeth ressortait.

E : John, vous ne boudez pas tout de même.

J : Non.

Mais son attitude disait le contraire.

E : Vous n'avez pas besoin d'un lit deux places de toute façon.

Mais à l'instant où elle avait prononcer cette phrase, elle se mordit la langue La vie privée de son second ne la concernait en rien. Pour tâcher de reprendre contenance, elle prit le bouquet des mains de John et lui tourna le dos, laissant le militaire un instant sans réaction. Lorsqu'il se fut repris, la seule réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit fut :

J : Non, je n'en n'ai pas besoin.

Sans savoir pourquoi, cette réponse fit sourire l'un et l'autre.

Elizabeth déposa les fleurs dans un vase.

J : Et vous ?

Cette question la figea. Elle feignit de ne pas en comprendre le sens.

E : Moi quoi ?

J : Vous avez besoin d'un lit deux places ?

John tentait de le cacher, mais il était stressé par la réponse, sans savoir pourquoi. Il voulait une réponse bien précise !

Elizabeth souffla un coup et se retourna, le vase dans les mains, arborant un sourire de façade.

E : Je crains que cela ne vous regarde pas.

J : Eh ! Je vous ai répondu moi.

E : Oui, mais vous auriez pu dire non.

C'est en lui souriant que la jeune femme passa devant John pour aller déposer son vase sur sa commode. Le militaire sourit à cette attention. Elle aurait pu le mettre n'importe où ailleurs. Mais non.

E : Et voilà, elles seront très bien ici.

J : Oui, parfaitement bien.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

E : Bien… nous allons rejoindre Rodney ?

J : Oui, en espérant qu'il nous ait laissé quelque chose à manger.

E : John !

La jeune femme sortit de ses quartiers, suivie de John, perdu dans ses pensées et tentant de connaître la réponse qu'elle ne lui avait pas donnée…

Quand John et Liz arrivèrent au mess, les tables étaient toutes prises, ou presque. Seule restait libre celle de SGA-1. Equipe phare, elle était respectée par tous et une sorte d'habitude avait été prise de leur laisser la même table. Habitude ou peur d'approcher le Docteur Rodney McKay, qui était toujours d'humeur massacrante aux heures des repas, ne supportant pas, plus qu'à un autre moment de la journée, d'être dérangé. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était pas d'une humeur de teckel. Non, il avait davantage l'air préoccupé. Et ceux le connaissant bien auraient pu déceler une pointe de tristesse dans ce regard contemplant une grappe de raisin. Et c'est bien cette tristesse que perçurent le militaire et la dirigeante en le rejoignant. Ils devinèrent aisément la raison de cet état. Quand Rodney les vit s'installer près de lui, il reprit immédiatement son visage de scientifique arrogant et fier de lui.

« Alors, solution ?

Oui, on va bien, merci Rodney, grimaça John.

Oh, ça va, on s'est vu ce matin je vous signale.

Voilà ce que je propose, les interrompit Elizabeth, coupant ainsi court à une dispute naissante. »

Les regards des deux hommes se fixèrent sur elle.


	3. Chapter 3

« Une fête ? interrogea John.

Avec des ballons et des chips ? enchaîna Rodney.

Dans la salle de la porte ? s'enthousiasma le militaire.

Avec toute la base, s'excita le scientifique.

Non ! Coupa la dirigeante, mettant fin au délire des deux atlantes.

Oh… soufflèrent les deux hommes, déçus.

Une fête telle que vous l'imaginez ne s'improvise pas à la dernière minute. J'avais pensé à une réunion plus intime.

Du genre ? demanda Rodney.

Du genre Teyla, Ronon, vous, John et moi. Evidemment, chacun peut venir accompagné. »

Elizabeth avait prononcé ces mots en jetant un regard en coin à John pour juger de sa réaction. Mais il n'avait pas bronché.

« Oui, après tout, vous avez raison, approuva Rodney. En comité restreint, c'est mieux. Il n'y aura pas tous ces militaires en train de draguer toutes mes scientifiques.

Qu'est-ce que vous racontez McKay !

Oh, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous avez rien remarqué ! Vos hommes n'arrêtent pas de faire les yeux doux à mon équipe.

Même à Zélenka ? lui demanda malicieusement John. Il faudra que je les tienne à l'œil.

Quand je dis « vos hommes », je pense à tous vos hommes, même au personnel féminin.

Désolé, mais de un ils ont le droit d'avoir une vie privée, et de deux, cela n'a jamais empêché les militaires ou les scientifiques d'accomplir correctement leur travail.

Que vous dites ! Si vous voyiez le regard éperdu de … sentiments que mes assistantes ont les ¾ du temps !

Eh ! C'est pas ma faute s'il n'y a que des beaux gosses chez nous. »

Elizabeth avait écouté l'échange des deux atlantes les yeux perdus dans le vague. Au bout de trois ans, elle avait appris à décrocher rapidement lorsque les deux hommes se lançaient dans des joutes verbales. Et puis il y avait cette phrase que John avait prononcée : « Ils ont le droit d'avoir un vie privée. » Oui, eux avaient cette chance. Ce droit de pouvoir vivre sur Atlantis comme ils vivaient sur Terre. Malheureusement, elle avait renoncé à ce droit quand elle avait accepté ce poste. Pourquoi ? Pur un simple raison : elle devait se consacrer à son devoir, son travail. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de mêler vie professionnelle et vie privée. Trop d'incertitude sur la possible coexistence des deux sans que l'un ou l'autre n'en pâtisse. Et Rodney venait de renforcer ces incertitudes.

« Les scientifique, vous êtes tous des coincés !

Et les militaires vous êtes tous des têts de pois chiche.

Ah ouais ? menaça John en se levant, poings sur la table.

Ouais, répondit Rodney en restant assis mais en rapprochant sa chaise de celle d'Elizabeth.

Messieurs, ça suffit ! »

Le ton calme mais sans appel de la jeune femme fit se rasseoir John. Elizabeth soupira et se leva.

« J'espère que ce genre de débordements n'aura pas lieu ce soir, par respect pour Carson. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail. »

Aucun des deux hommes n'osa prononcer le moindre mot. Tout juste hochèrent-ils la tête.

« C'est main ! Regardez ce que vous avez fait Mckay !

Eh ! C'est vous !'

Le regard menaçant de John fit aussitôt taire Rodney qui finit sa grappe de raisin. Le militaire fronça les sourcils et soupira faiblement. Elle était encore contrariée. Les pensées du militaire dévièrent ensuite vers la phrase d'Elizabeth : évidemment, chacun peut venir accompagné. Mais elle… venait-elle accompagnée ?

Elizabeth avait demandé à Ronon et Teyla de venir la voir dans son bureau en milieu d'après-midi pour leur exposer l « opération Carson ». Teyla s'était réjoui à l'idée d'organiser une fête pour son anniversaire. Ronon, lui, ne voyait pas trop l'intérêt de la chose, mais après tout, si Teyla était contente… De ce fait le satédien proposa à l'athosienne de l'accompagner sur el continent pour préparer, à l'aide de son peuple, quelques cotillons pour la soirée. Ce fut Rodney qui fut chargé de les emmener. Le canadien put ainsi canaliser son énergie utilement au lieu de faire les cent pas dans le bureau, en pouvant se concentrer sur son travail et énervant par là même ses collègues. Sans compter que, en plus, il avait vendu la mèche à Zélenka. C'est en lui faisant promettre de ne rien dire que le canadien avait emmené les deux atlantes sur le continent. Cependant Radek ne put tenir sa langue et le répéta au major Lorne. Et ainsi la rumeur qu'une fête s'organisait pour Carson se propagea comme tune traînée de poudre à travers la cité. Le seul à ne pas en avoir connaissance fut Carson, plongé qu'il était dans ses expériences sur le retrovirus.

« Docteur Weir, je peux vous parler ? »

La dirigeante leva al tête de son dossier et eut le surprise de voir devant elle Radek et Evan accompagné de plusieurs scientifiques, militaires, techniciens, civils et personnel médical.

« Oui, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous major ?

On a eu vent de la fête que vous vouliez organiser pour le Docteur Beckett et o nse demandait si on pouvait participer. »

La question surprit la jeune femme.

« Sheppard ou McKay ?

McKay répondit Radek.

Je m'en serais douté…

Mais pour sa défense je dirais qu'il m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire, reprit le tchèque.

Oh. Et vous l'avez dit…

A moi, intervint Evan.

On se cache rien, s'excusa le scientifique. Enfin on se dit pas tout non plus… c'est pas c que vous pensez, on…

C'est bon Radek, je crois qu'elle a compris, le coupa Evan voyant que son ami s'enfonçait de plus en plus.

Et vous major, quelle est votre excuse ?

Euh… je ne cache rien à mes hommes ? Tenta-t-il, eu certain de l'impact de cette raison. »

Elizabeth soupira en secouant la tête. Puis reprit, souriant à demi.

« Après tout si vous le souhaitez aussi. Très bien ?

Super ! Vous serez pas déçue par la déco. Quand vous aurez deux minutes…

Attendre, vous l'avez déjà faite ?! »

Et à cet instant, Evan et Radek se sentirent bien seuls. D'autant que tout le beau monde derrière eux s'éclipsa, bredouillant des raisons pus ou moins plausibles qui se perdirent dans la masse. Les deux atlantes se retrouvèrent donc seuls et abandonnés devant la dirigeante comme des enfants fautifs devant le proviseur.

« On les aurait enlevé si vous n'aviez pas été d'accord, rajouta Radek d'uen petite voix. »

Elizabeth les considéra un moment avant de secouer la tête.

« Ne me forcez plus jamais la main major. Cela vaut aussi pour vous Radek.

Oui Madame, lui répondirent-ils faiblement.

Et allez me finirent cette salle en y installant le buffet.

Oui Madame, répondirent-ils cette fois avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, avant de sortirent du bureau à toute allure, manquant de heurter John.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? demanda le militaire alors qu'il entrait dans le bureau.

Ils expriment leur joie de participer à la fête de ce soir, se rembrunit Elizabeth en se replongeant dans son dossier.

Ils viennent ?

Oui, ainsi que toute la base.

McKay ?

Oui. Mais soyez content, vous aurez la fête que vous souhaitiez. »

Le ton de la leader était calme et neutre, mais le colonel savait très bien ce qui se cachait derrière. Il s'avança donc et vint se poster à côté de la jeune femme.

« Autre chose colonel ?

Oui, je voulais vous dire que Rodney et moi on est désolé pour tout à l'heure.

C'est bien la première fois que vous vous excusez pour votre comportement… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, ne voulant pas déclencher une dispute entre eux. Mais John continua pour elle.

« Puéril ?

C'est vous qui l'avez dit.

Elizabeth, vous nous en voulez vraiment ?

D'après vous ? lui répondit la jeune femme en le regardant dans les yeux. »

Le militaire soupira.

« Je vais essayer de me contrôler à l'avenir. Mais… enfin McKay a le don de m'énerver juste en étant là. »

La mine désespérée du colonel arracha un sourire à la jeune femme.

« Je sais colonel. Mais les autres membres de la base n'ont pas votre comportement à son égard.

Ils vivent pas avec aussi !

Et Teyla, Ronon, ou même Radek ? Comment le gèrent-ils ?

Teyla est bonne pomme, Ronon intériorise et Radek il jure en tchèque ! »

Elizabeth sourit et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son bureau.

« Toujours réponse à tout n'est-ce pas ?

C'est pour cette raison que je suis un excellent militaire.

Vous passez trop de temps avec Rodney.

Ah ?

Oui, votre ego a triplé de volume en 3 ans.

Ah… »

La jeune femme étouffa un rire devant la tête du militaire.

« Dites, j'ai une question à vous poser.

Je vous écoute John.

Est-ce que vous venez avec quelqu'un ce soir ? »

John avait essayé de poser cette question avec tout le dégagement du monde, ce qui sembla fonctionner.

« Je ne sais pas encore. Et vous ?

Moi non plus. »

Les deux atlantes se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient pas dit oui… mais pas non non plus.

« Bon, je vais vous laisser à ce travail harassant qu'est le vôtre et je vais aller donner un coup de main aux équipes pour les derniers préparatifs.

Très bonne idée.

Je leur dit que ça commence à quelle heure ?

Je ne sais pas… 20h ?

Ok, 20h. »

Le militaire salua la jeune femme et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau. Mais au moment de la franchir, il s'immobilisa et sans se retourner, dit :

« Si vous n'avez personne ce soir, je suis là. »

Et c'est sans plus de mot que John partit, un peu rapidement, en direction de la porte, laissant Elizabeth un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il venait de l'inviter à aller à cette soirée avec lui… ou presque. Le visage de la jeune femme se tinta de surprise, plus que de joie. Cela voulait dire que… personne ne l'accompagnait ?

John marchait rapidement dans les couloirs. Mais quel idiot ! Il n'avait qu'à l'inviter de but en blanc pendant qu'il y était ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de lui dire ça ! Si ça se trouve elle avait déjà quelqu'un ! Il venait de se ridiculiser. Et… oh non ! Il venait de lui avouer que lui n'avait personne : John ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. En plus d'être ridicule, il était pathétique…

« Aïe ! »

John se retrouva les quater fers en l'air au milieu du couloir. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit Ronon l'observant de toute sa hauteur ?

« Ben alors Sheppard, vous êtes somnambule ?

Ben alors Ronon, on fait de l'humour ? rétorqua John en se relevant à l'aide de l'ex- runner.

Désolé, ça va ?

Oui, oui. Vous étiez pas censé être sur le continent ?

Si, mais on est rentré plus tôt. Les athosiens nous on fourni rapidement ce dont nous avions besoins. Des espèces de trucs en dentelle et des genres de ballons.

Je me trompe ou c'est pas votre truc les fêtes ?

Non, je me sens plus à l'aise dans une salle d'entraînement qu'au milieu de toutes ces fioritures.

Alors pourquoi vous êtes-vous porté volontaire ? »

Le satédien parut un peu gêné. John sourit en coin.

« Ca n'aurait pas un rapport avec Teyla ?

Possible.

Je vois.

Non, c'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Je ne veux pas la laisser entre les mains de McKay. C'est un vrai tortionnaire !

Pour ça je vous crois.

Vous alliez où vous les yeux fermés ?

Oh.. euh donner un coup de main aux préparatifs.

Ben bon courage ! Parce que McKay…

Et Teyla ? Vous l'avez laissé seule ?

Oui un moment le temps de… faire un tour.

Ok. Ben je vous revoie tout à l'heure alors ?

Oui. A toute à l'heure. »

Les deux hommes se séparèrent, mais John interpella de nouveau le pégasien.

« Au fait Ronon, vous venez avec qui ce soir ?

Je sais pas encore.

Teyla ?

On… verra.

Ok, à toute à l'heure. »

Les deux hommes reprirent leur marche. John sourit. Ronon était comme lui : il n'aimait pas trop parler de sa vie privée. De toute façon, il verrait bien ce soir.

C'est d'un pas un peu traînant que le militaire entra dans la salle de réception.

« Mais non pas là !! »

John sursauta. McKay… Il sentait que le temps allait être long jusqu'à ce soir…

« La ferme McKay ! »

Ce fut avec ce petit préambule qu'entra dans la salle de détente John. Tous furent soulagés de le voir, même les scientifiques.

« Colonel, quelle bonne surprise, lui sourit Teyla en s'approchant de lui. »

La jeune femme avait insisté sur le « bonne », ce que tous, sauf Rodney, avaient remarqué.

« Oui, je crois qu'il est temps que je prenne les choses en main.

Oh, voyez-vous ça ! C'est Elizabeth qui vous envoie ?

Non, mais je prends quand même les choses en main.

Non, mais…

Rodney, si vous laissiez le colonel s'occuper du reste des préparatifs ? lui demanda gentiment l'athosienne. Vous avez presque tout fait à vous tout seul, ce qui est… considérable.

Oui… vous avez raison, j'ai fait du bon boulot ! Je vais faire en sorte que Carson ne mette pas son nez dans les préparatifs.

Excellente idée, renchérit Teyla.

Bon, je vous laisse entre les mains désastreuses de Sheppard.

C'est ça McKay ! »

John regarda Rodney sortir de la pièce.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui reste à faire ?

Choisir la musique et terminer le drapeau écossais que nous avons commencé.

Et Mckay a fait quoi lui ?

Euh… il a… quel était son terme déjà ?

Superviser, compléta Radek en passant, une guirlande bleue et blanche à la main.

Ouais, je m'en serais douté, soupira John. Bon, je m'occupe du drapeau, Teyla et Lorne, si vous voulez bien vous charger de la musique. Les autres, décompressez, vous l'avez bien mérité. »

Tous approuvèrent avec un grand soulagement l'initiative du militaire et tous quittèrent la salle, sauf Lorne, Teyla, John et… Radek ?

« Zélenka, vous pouvez y aller.

Non, je ne veux pas risquer de rencontre Rodney dans les couloirs. »

La minute craintive fit sourire tout le monde.

« Ok, alors venez m'aider à finir le drapeau.

Avec plaisir, s'empressa de le suivre le Tchèque. »

C'est ainsi que… vers 19h, tout fut près. Les décorations, la musique, TOUT.

« On a bien bosser. Bon, tout le monde ici à 20h, faites passer le mot.

Et pour le docteur Beckett ? demanda Teyla.

J'ai le temps d'inventer quelque chose, vous en faites pas. Allez vous préparer. »

Tous sortirent et John passa une dernière fois en revue la pièce. Oui, il aurait un bel anniversaire. Il le méritait !!

Le militaire fut tiré de ses pensées par une voix qu'il ne connaissait et qu'il n'appréciait que trop.

« Vous avez fait un travail fabuleux ! »

Il se retourna et sourit à la personne en face de lui.

« Merci Elizabeth. Mais je n'étais pas tout seul. En fait j'ai quasiment rien fait. »

La jeune femme lui sourit avant de reporter son attention sur la décoration de l'endroit. Tout était paré des couleurs de l'Ecosse.

« C'est très réussi, je suis certaine que ça va lui plaire.

Oui, lui répondit simplement John en la rejoignant près de la table devant servir plus tard pour le buffet. Le reste viendra plus tard juste avant qu'il n'arrive, reprit le militaire.

Je vois que vous avez tout organiser, lui répondit la jeune femme, ravie.

Oui, je suis quelqu'un d'organisé. »

L'air sérieux de John fit sourire la dirigeante.

« Sauf dans vos quartiers ?

Ben… si, dans mes quartiers aussi ! Le fait que je ne range rien n'est qu'une légende !! »

Elizabeth sourit de plus belle.

« Eh ! C'est vrai ! Venez vérifier si vous me croyez pas ! »

Le sourire de la jeune femme disparut aussitôt et elle prit un air gêné, qu'arbora également le militaire lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Bon.. .. euh… j'ai encore des choses à faire avant… tout à l'heure, bafouilla John. Alors.. ; à toute à l'heure. »

Elizabeth hocha la tête et John s'enfuit plus qu'il ne sortit. Dans le couloir le militaire secoua la tête. Non, mais n'importe quoi ! Il l'avait carrément invité dans ses quartiers ! Pourtant cette phrase aurait pu être destiné à n'importe qui, et, il en était sûr, il n'aurait par réagi comme ça s'il s'était adressé à Rodney, ou à Teyla, par exemple. Alors pourquoi en face d'elle était-ce si difficile ? Et pourquoi avait-elle l'air aussi troublé que lui ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ces derniers temps ? Qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrivait ?

Il était 19H30 et Elizabeth mettait la dernière touche à sa tenue : une robe mauve échancrée dans le dos avec un décolleté plongeant sans être pour autant vulgaire. Quant au léger maquillage dans les tons bleus, il mettait en valeur ses yeux verts. Pour résumé, elle était plus belle que jamais. Mais pour qui avait-elle fait tous ses efforts ? Elle-même se l'était demandée. Pour elle ? Pour se sentit enfin considérée comme une femme et non plus comme une leader ? Ou pour Carson ? Pour lui faire honneur lors de son anniversaire ? Ou pour… ?

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par un brui à sa porte. Après s'être une dernière fois regarder dans le miroir de la salle de bain, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit sur… Teyla.

« Bonsoir Teyla.

Bonsoir Docteur Weir. Vous êtes très élégante ce soir.

Oh, je vous remercie. C'est une robe déjà ancienne vous savez.

Elle n'en reste pas moins très belle.

Merci. Et vous… cette robe vous va à merveille.

Je la tiens de Charin. Je suis venue vous chercher pour la fête. Le colonel Sheppard va faire croire au Docteur Beckett que nous avons besoin de lui de toute urgence dans la salle de détente.

C'est un peu… radical !

Oui, mais vous connaissez John.

Oui…

Nous y allons ?

Oui, je prends juste mon sac et j'arrive. »

Un fois prête, Elizabeth rejoignit Teyla et toutes deux se rendirent à la salle de détente. Une fois sur place, la jeune femme put constater que plus de la moitié de la cité était présente, ce qui faisait pas mal de monde ! Il fallait se serrer un peu. Elizabeth chercha des yeux John, mais il n'était pas là. Par contre Ronon, Rodney, Lorne et Zélenka étaient déjà là.

« Y'aura jamais assez de nourriture pour tout le monde, se lamenta le scientifique.

Arrêtez de penser qu'à manger McKay ! grogna Ronon. »

Le canadien haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le buffet, Ronon sur ses talons. Il était hors de question qu'il pose les mains sur les petits fours avant l'arriver de Carson ! Elizabeth passa une ultime fois en revue la pièce. Oui, tout était parfait ! Espérons juste que ça lui plairait !

« Il arrive ! Tout le monde se tait ! »

La brusque entrée de John dans la salle fit sursauter toute l'assemblée. Mais l'ordre fut suivi e tous se turent. Le colonel éteignit les lumières et le silence se fit. Bientôt, ils entendirent des pas et une voix.

« Colonel ? Où êtes-vous ? »

Evidemment, aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

« Colonel ? »

Les bruits de pas ralentir et le médecin entra dans la salle de détente.

« Colonel, vous êtes là ? »

N'obtenant toujours aucune réponse, Carson alluma la lumière et un sonore :

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE »

Retentit. Le médecin mit un main sur son cœur et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

« Oh mon dieu, parvint-il enfin à articuler. Mais… »

Elizabeth s'approcha de lui.

« Vous croyez que nous vous avions oublié ?

C'est mal nous connaître, renchérit John.

C'est mon idée, s'incrusta Rodney.

Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire, bafouilla Carson. Vous… je croyais que vous aviez oublié.

C'était hors de question, lui sourit Teyla. »

Le médecin regard tour à tour ses amis avant de balayer la salle des yeux. Des visages souriants et quelques signes de tête. Tous étaient là pour lui et il en fut bouleversé. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

« Merci. Si vous saviez… »

Mais sa voix se serra bien malgré lui. Elizabeth lui prit la main et la serra. Teyla le prit dans ses bras.

« Joyeux anniversaire Docteur Beckett, lui chuchota Teyla.

Joyeux anniversaire Carson, lui sourit Elizabeth. »

Le médecin ferma les yeux et une larme coula. La foule présente applaudit.

« Allez, ce soir, c'est la fête, clama le militaire. Alors éclatez-vous ! »

Ronon mit la musique et les groupes se séparèrent. Ils auraient toute la soirée pour venir souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à leur médecin préféré. Pour l'instant ils préféraient le laisser avec ses amis proches.

« Mais, quand ? demanda Carson.

Aujourd'hui, lui répondit Elizabeth.

Merci, renifla l'écossais.

Carson, c'est la moindre des choses. Vous êtes un des éléments les plus importants et les plus aimés de cette cité, lui sourit Elizabeth.

Et nous vous devons de vous remercier pour votre aide et votre présence, rajouté Teyla.

C'est pour ça que j'ai mis… que nous avons mis, rectifia Rodney sous le regard noir de John, en place cette petite fête.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Alors ne dites rien, lui dit John en lui tendant un mouchoir. »

Carson hocha la tête et accepta le mouchoir.

« Venez voir le buffet, dit Rodney tout sourire. C'est moi qui aie tout commandé ! »

Les deux amis s'éloignèrent, laissant Teyla, John et Elizabeth seuls.

« Je vais voir comment se débrouille Ronon avec la musique. »

Elizabeth lui sourit et bientôt ne restèrent plus que John et elle.

« Carson a l'air d'avoir apprécié, sourit Elizabeth.

Etant donné qu'il était à deux doigts de pleurer je dirais oui. »

Les deux atlantes se sourirent avant que John ne reprenne, plus sérieusement.

« Vous êtes… venue seule ? »

A cette question Elizabeth rougit légèrement et détourna les yeux.

« Oui…

Dans ce cas, permettez-moi d'être votre cavalier pour cette soirée, lui dit-il en lui présentant son bras. »

Elizabeth le regarda, dubitative.

« Mais je ne voudrais pas vous ravir à votre amie.

Qui vous dit que je suis venu accompagné ? »

John avait beau lui avoir dit ça un petit sourire en coin, il n'en restait pas moins que son ego en avait pris un coup. Mais pour elle, il était prêt à le ranger !

La jeune femme, elle, le regardait avec surprise bien qu'elle dût avouer qu'elle était en même temps heureuse de cet état de fait. C'est donc avec plaisir qu'elle prit son bras et tous deux se rendirent au buffet.

« /Mon dieu, il y en a pour tout un régiment, s'étonna Elizabeth.

Oui, Rodney n'a pas faut les choses à moitié.

Ai entendu, marmonna le canadien en avalant un cinquième petit four.

C'est délicieux, vraiment. Tout est… merveilleux, dit Carson les larmes aux yeux. »

Teyla lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule, sous le regard scrutateur de Ronon qui mettait un disc de rock country. Bientôt, un Johnny Cash très en forme retentit dans les hauts parleurs de la pièce.

« Oh c'est pas vrai Sheppard ! s'exclama Rodney ! Vous pouviez pas garder cette musique de ringards pour vous quartiers.

Qu'est-ce que vous reprochez à Johnny Cash ? lui demanda le militaire d'un œil mauvais.

Vous le savez ! C'est un chanteur avec une patate chaude dans la bouche qui parle de trucs totalement inintéressants !

Vous voulez qu'on parle de Céline Dion ? explosa John en avançant d'un air menaçant vers Rodney ?

John ! »

Le militaire s'arrêta net et se retourna vers Elizabeth/ qui jeta un regard vers un Carson visiblement mal à l'aise. John ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Excusez-moi Beckett.

Désolé, s'excusa à son tour Rodney sous le regard insistant de Liz.

Allez, si nous allions danser, dit Teyla avec légèreté en prenant le bras de Carson.

Vous savez danser le rock ? s'étonna le médecin.

Non, mais vous allez m'apprendre, lui sourit l'athosienne. »

Rodney allez se replonger dans le buffet lorsqu'il se figea.

« Mince, Kathy ! Tenez- moi ça vous, dit-il en donnant brusquement son assiette remplie à John avant de s'avancer vers la nouvelle arrivante, le sourire aux lèvres.

Non, mais vous l'avez vu ? Aucun… »

Mais le militaire se tut. La personne à qui il souhaitait parler n'était plus là. Il posa l'assiette et se tourna vers Ronon, le regard interrogatif. Le satédien lui fit signe en direction du balcon. Sheppard posa l'assiette sur la table et se dirigea à son tour vers l'extérieur de la cité. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas forcément passer un bon moment mais il fallait qu'il crève l'abcès.

Il pénétra sur le balcon et la vit, dos à lui, accoudée à la balustrade, le regard perdu dans l'océan. Du moins le crut-il.

« Retournez vous amuser colonel. »

Elle l'appelait par son grade… Aïe ! Bon, allez, on y va !

Le militaire s'approcha de la jeune femme et s'accouda à son tour.

« Je préfère rester là.

…

Ecoutez, reprit le militaire, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

Si vous le dites. »

Le ton las de la dirigeante lui serra le cœur.

« Elizabeth, ce n'est qu'une petite brouille, comme on en a souvent.

Trop souvent ! lui rétorqua la jeune femme d'un ton dur en le regardant dans les yeux. »

John ne sut quoi dire. Il ne pensait pas que ce petit épisode la mettrait dans cet état.

Devant la mine d'incompréhension du miliaire, la jeune femme ferma les yeux et se retourna vers l'océan.

« Elizabeth… c'est une attitude…masculine de se chercher tout le temps. Ne vous mettez pas dans un état pareil. Je suis sûr que c'est déjà oublié, pour Rodney comme pour Carson. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, sans un mot.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

« Je sais que vous êtes déçue, je vous avais promis de ne pas faire de vague…

Oui…

Je vous promets de me tenir tranquille et de ne pas chercher Rodney de la soirée. »

Un maigre sourire étira les lèvres de la jolie brune. Elle se tourna vers John et secoua la tête.

« Excusez-moi. Je… prends tout ça trop à cœur. Le travail du moment me met les nerfs à rude épreuve et…

Ne dites rien, lui sourit John en lui posant la main sur la joue. Profitons de cette soirée pour nous détendre. »

Le cœur d'Elizabeth s'emballa et elle baissa les yeux. John retira rapidement sa main et regarda lui aussi ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris !! Il voulait qu'elle aille mieux et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de la toucher, de la caresser. Bon sang, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle femme ! Il devait arrêter ses trucs habituels et lui montrer un peu de respect et… de déférence ! Elle était sa boss et son amie !

« Vous avez raison… ce genre de soirées est rare. Retournons à l'intérieur. »

La jeune femme passa devant lui sans le regarder, encore chamboulée du geste qu'il avait eu à son égard. Quel doux contact…

La soirée d'anniversaire de Carson se déroula sans d'autres débordements. Le médecin s'amusa comme un fous et, vers 23h, quand les plus fatigués furent partis se coucher, et qu'il ne restât plus que Carson, Rodney, Ronon, John, Radek, Evan, Elizabeth et Teyla, l'écossais, déjà pas mal imbibé, proposa un « verre tournant ». le principe était le suivant. Tous devaient s'installer autour d'une table avec chacun un verre devant lui. Au centre de la table : une flèche. Lorsque la pointe s'arrêtait sur l'un des participants, il devait boire son verre d'un trait. Le gagnant était celui qui restait debout. Tout le monde fut étonné d'une telle proposition, surtout venant de Carson, l'un des membres les plus raisonnables de cette cité. Mais il était vrai aussi que ce jour était particulier et que la fête était de mise, alors…

« Carson… vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda Elizabeth.

Oh, allez Elizabeth, ça va être marrant ! rit Rodney, lui aussi plus très net. »

A cette remarque, la leader constata que touts les hommes avaient visiblement un verre de trop dans el nez. Il était inutile d'insister.

« Mesdames, joignez-vous à nous, insista Radek.

Je vous remercie, mais sans façon, répondit Elizabeth en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Pourquoi ? Vous avez peur de perdre ? lui lança John, une pointe de défit dans la voix. »

Cette phrase aurait pu provenir de n'importe qui d'autre. Elle n'aurait pas relevé. Elle aurait souri et serait sortie. Mais cette petite pique provenait du Colonel Sheppard. De l'homme à qui elle devait et voulait prouver le plus de choses. Et cette fois, il s'agissait de prouver qu'elle tenait l'alcool aussi bien qu'un home. Et, plus largement, qu'elle pouvait rivaliser avec n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Quelque soit le plan.

Elizabeth se retourna sous le regard interrogateur de Teyla. C'est perplexe et sans trop y croire que la jeune athosienne vit la leader d'Atlantis s'installer à la table, en face de John et lui sourire d'un air de défit. Ne voulant pas la laisser seule, elle se rendit elle aussi à la table et s'assit en face de Ronon qui, bien imbibé lui aussi, lui lança un sourire mal assuré, auquel Teyla répliqua en levant les yeux aux ciel.

« Ouais, bravo Elizabeth, lança joyeusement Radek.

Tout le monde est prêt ? Demanda Carson en finissant d'installer « le jeu ». C'est parti, dit-il en lançant la flèche. »

Un instant plus tard la pointe s'immobilisa sur ….Rodney. (bravo Isa, t'as gagné un nounours (ou Rodney, c'est toi qui vois)). Le canadien sauta sur sa chaise de plaisir.

« Ouvrez bien les yeux, je vais vous montrer comment les canadiens tiennent l'alcool !! s'exclama-t-il.

Moi bien que les américains, proclama John en captant l'approbation de Lorne.

Les écossais vous battent tous, annonça doctement Carson en observant Rodney d'un air de défit.

C'est ce qu'on va voir ! lui sourit le scientifique. En levant son verre avant de le boire cul sec.

Ouh, c'est fort ! cracha Rodney une seconde plus tard, en manquant de d'étouffer.

Alors McKay, on roule pas sous la table ? demanda John.

Non colonel ! »

Teyla et Elizabeth se regardèrent, affligée par ce comportement typiquement masculin. Qu'est-ce qui leur avait pris d'accepter ! Mais lorsque la leader intercepta le regard brillant de John, elle se souvint qu'il l'avait défié. Publiquement ! Il ne l'emporterait pas au paradis !

Rodney tourna la flèche qui pointa… Carson.

« Ah ! Je vais vous montrer ce que c'est que de tenir l'alcool ! déclara l'écossais en levant bien haut son verre avant de le boire d'un trait… preqsue sans grimacer, laissant ses amis admiratifs, même Elizabeth. Alors ?

Pas mal pour un européen, railla John. »

D'un air de défit, Carson fit tourner la flèche qui tomba.. ; sur Elizabeth.

« Ah vous Elizabeth, s'exclama joyeusement Rodney. On va bien rire ! »

La jeune femme haussa le sourcil (pour illustration, confère Teal'c ) puis, fixant le scientifique droit dans les yeux, elle but le verre cul sec. Elle grimaça fortement mais ne toussa pas.

« Rodney, vous venez de vous faire battre par une femme, lança un Sheppard pour le moins… alcoolisé.

Je me suis fait battre par rien du tout ! Qu'est-ce que vous racontez !

Elle n'a pas craché ses boyaux, elle !

Merci colonel, dit Elizabeth, consternée par de tels propos.

Pas de quoi, lui répondit John avec un grand sourire. »

La flèche tourna encore de nombreuses fois.. Carson… fut le premier à s'écouler, ayant davantage « fêté son anniversaire » que ses amis. Vint ensuite le tour de Lorne qui, malgré la menace de son supérieur de le rétrograder s'il n'assurait pas jusqu'au bout, s'écroula littéralement au sol. Les autres seraient bien venus l'aider, mais aucun d'eux n'étaient certains de pouvoir regagner leur chaise. Ils préférèrent donc le laisser là. De toute façon, il ne tomberait pas plus bas. Quant à Rodney, il allait entamer son sixième verre d'alcool athosien (et, franchement, faut le faire !) lorsque son verre s'arrêta à mi chemin entre la table et sa bouche. Il n'eut que le temps de dire : « me sens pas bien » avant que sa tête ne heurte la table et que le verre ne se renverse par terre. Il venait de sombrer dans un sommeil éthylique. Les autres auraient pu avoir pitié et compatir. Au lieu de ça, tous éclatèrent de rire, même Teyla, qui mima la chute du scientifique, tandis que Ronon s'occupât du bruitage en sortant un gros « boom », ce quine fit qu'accentuer les éclats de rire. Radek quitta ensuite la table avec classe, se levant pour se diriger vers des toilettes dont il ne revint jamais. Teyla fut la suivante. Sentant qu'elle ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps, elle se leva, dans l'idée de rejoindre ses quartiers. Malheureusement pour elle, elle avait oublié Evan qui jonchait le sol et… s'affala à son tour. Ronon se leva pour l'aider mais la tête lui tourna (touts des petites natures ces mecs !!) et il tomba raide à son tour. Son dernier réflexe fut de prendre la main de Teyla dans la sienne avant de partir dans une série de ronflement. Ne resta plus en lice que John et Elziabeth.

« Enfin seul ? lui sourit maladroitement le militaire.

Oui, j'en ai l'impression, lui répondit la diplomate, la bouche pâteuse.

Vous tenez le choc Docteur ?

Parfaitement. Et vous colonel ?

Impect. C'est à vous de tourner. »

Après un essai infructueux pour faire tourner la pointe de la flaèche, sa main passant à 10 bons centimètres de l'objet, sous le sourire vainqueur de John, la jeune femme fit tourner ladite flèche. Elle s'arrêta dans le vide, mais dans la partie de cercle, qui s'était étendue au fur et à mesure de la disparition successive des participants, du militaire. Celui-ci leva son verre et le bu d'un trait.

« Toujours parmi nous colonel ?

Oui… et…. Vous ? »

John sentait la tête qui lui tournait dangereusement mais pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait avoué ! Surtout devant elle !

« Je ne me suis jamais… sentie aussi… aussi bien…, lui répondit Elizabeth, malhabile.

C'est cque j'vois… Allez on arrête, sinon….je vous ramasse à la ptite cuillère…

Vous avez…. Peur de perdre ?

Non….j'ai peur de… devoir vous rammmem….

Vous quoi ?

Vous rammmèn.. oh zut ! Vous ramener ! »

Elizabeth partit d'un rire plutôt gai et tapa du plat de la main sur la table. John la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Et, pour tout dire, cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais vu autant détendue et aussi…belle. Le militaire se passa la main sur le visage. Oui, il fallait vraiment qu'il s'arrête. L'alcool lui jouait des tours.

« Allez Elizabeth, on y va.

Oui… ça serait plus sage… en effet. »

John se leva et tituba. Il se pencha pour se retenir à la table et ferma les yeux.

« Alors… vous tenez le coup colonel ?

Ouais, levez-vous… on verra dans quel état …vous êtes. »

La leader se leva à son tour et…ne tituba pas. Ce qui énerva prodigieusement John. Elle prit appuis sur la table et rejoignit John.

« Alors ? demanda Elizabeth, un sourire en coin.

Oh, ça va ! bougonna le militaire. »

Elizabeth posa sa main sur l'épaule de John.

« Allez colonel, allons à nos quartiers sans tomber.

Après vous. »

Elizabeth se détacha de la table et se sentit partir en arrière. Heureusement, John était là et la rattrapa.

« Ouais, vous êtes pas… si nette.. qça.

Colonel !! Sur un autre ton ! Je suis votre… supérieure !

Oui, mais une supérieure saoule ! »

Elizabeth jeta un regard qui se voulut noir à John, mais qui était en fait embué.

« Je crois qu'on frait mieux de partir… tant qu'on peut, marmonna John.

Oui, allons-y. »

John se redressa doucement et posa un pied devant l'autre tant bien que mal jusqu'à la porte. Il se retourna et regarda Elizabeth.

« Vous venez ?

Oui, oui, ça vient. »

Prudemment, Elizabeth avança doucement et parvint près du militaire. Mais alors qu'elle allait enfin atteindre le chambranle de la porte, elle eut un vertige et se cramponna à John, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Le militaire retint son souffle.

« Désolée, ânonna Elizabeth.

C'est pas grave, se reprit John. Venez. »

Il la prit par la taille et fit passer un de ses bras sur son épaule. Une fois collés l'un à l'autre, pour être sûr de ne pas tomber, le deux atlantes titubèrent dans la couloir. Après quelques dérapages, miraculeusement stoppés par les murs de la cité, ils arrivèrent aux quartiers de la jeune femme.

« Et voilà ! annonça John. Madame est arrivée.

Merci… »

Elizabeth se dégagea de John et passa sa main devant la paroi de ses quartiers. Mais son geste fut trop large et elle tituba de côté.

« Oh là. Doucement… Je crois que je devrais vous accompagner jusqu'à votre lit. »

Elizabeth le regarda étrangement.

« En tout bien tout honneur bien sûr.

Bien sûr... lui répondit Elizabeth en tournant doucement la tête vers son lit pour atténuer le sentiment de tournis qui la tenaillait. »

Lentement, pour être sûr de ne pas la faire tomber, John entra dans la chambre et la porte se referma sur eux. Seule la lune éclairait la pièce et la vision trouble du colonel ne l'aidait en rien à avancer. Et c'est tant bien que mal qu'il parvint au lit. Malheureusement, ou heureusement, pour lui, un livre jonchait le sol. Il s'y prit les pieds et s'affala sur le lit, entraînant Elizabeth dans sa chute. Après un ou deux soubresauts, les deux atlantes se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre, Elizabeth en dessous de John.

« Bravo colonel !

Désolé. »

Le militaire posa sa tête au creux de l'épaule de sa supérieure, ce qui la fit frémir.

« Colonel ? John ! le secoua-t-elle.

Oh… pardon, J'ai la tête qui tourne. »

Il se redressa avec peine et son visage s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune femme.

« Vous vous êtes amusée ?

Quoi ?

Ce soir ?

Oh…. Oui. Comme tout le monde.

Elizabeth ?

Oui ?

Merci d'avoir accepté de faire ce jeu… complètement idiot ! »

Elizabeth éclata de rire.

« Oui, je crois que c'est le terme juste. Le pauvre Rodney, il n'a pas tenu ! Et Ronon, j'aurais pourtant dit… »

Mais elle ne put en dire davantage, de puissantes lèvres prenant les siennes avant de se détacher quelques secondes plus tard.

Elizabeth dessaoula aussitôt et regarda le militaire avec des yeux ronds. John, lui, attendait la réaction de la jeune femme. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Une pulsion, que l'alcool laissa exprimer.

« Colonel… mais… qu'est-ce que… ! »

Elizabeth n'arrivait plus à formuler une quelconque phrase. Elle était abasourdie par ce qui venait de se passer.

John la regardait. Il la trouvait si belle en cet instant. Alors il réitéra son geste et se pencha de nouveau. Mais cette fois, Elizabeth posa ses mains sur son torse et le repoussa.

« Non ! John ! »

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Le militaire se redressa.

« Pardon. »

Les deux atlantes se regardèrent un instant.

« Vous feriez mieux de partir. »

Le militaire hocha la tête et se leva. Mais l'alcool le fit retomber lourdement sur le lit.

« Colonel !

Désolé, mais je crois que… »

Il ne put en dire plus, ses yeux se fermant. Une seconde plus tard, il dormait sur le lit d'Elizabeth. La jeune femme n'en revenait pas. Elle le secoua.

« John !! Réveillez vous ! »

Mais rien n'y fit. La jeune femme avait mal à la tête et sentait la tête lui tourner légèrement. Alors, renonçant, elle se laissa tomber aux côtés du militaire et sombra dans un sommeil alcoolisé.

Le lendemain matin, Elizabeth se réveilla la tête en piteux état. Elle dut faire un effort sur elle-même pour se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille. L'anniversaire de Carson… la soirée…. Le jeu. Elle poussa un soupir où se mêlaient exaspération et dépit. Elle, la dirigeant d'Atlantis… s'adonner à ce genre de défit purement masculins… elle pensait pourtant avoir passé l'âge. Mais face à lui elle perdait tout discernement. Ce colonel commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs, avec son petit air triomphant… Le colonel ! Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et les posa sur la forme à côté d'elle. Elle les referma aussitôt. Le soleil et la constatation que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu hier soir n'était pas un rêve – ou plutôt un cauchemar- la terrassant. Sa tête… elle avait si mal à la tête. Heureusement que c'était dimanche… elle n'aurait jamais pu aller travailler dans cet état ! Il fallait qu'elle aille prendre quelque chose à l'infirmerie. Mais avant, il fallait qu'elle se rende plus présentable. Une bonne douche et de nouveaux vêtements, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait. Doucement, elle ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, s'habituant à la lueur du soleil qui perçait derrière les stores. Elle se redressa lentement et étouffa un gémissement. Le chemin jusqu'à la douche serait long et laborieux ! Elle jeta un œil derrière elle. John dormait toujours profondément. L'image du baiser qu'il lui avait donné hier lui revint en mémoire. Elle détourna la tête, en pouvant s'empêcher de rougir à ce souvenir. Elle ferma les yeux pour se reprendre. Ils en parleraient plus tard et elle le remettrait à sa place. Pour l'heure, un seul objectif : parvenir à la salle de bain sans faire de bruit, autant pour lui que pour elle, et sans s'écrouler par terre. Maladroitement, elle se leva et sentit sa tête tourner. Elle eut juste le temps de se rattraper à la table de nuit pour ne pas retomber sur le lit. Une fois ce sentiment désagréable passé, elle rouvrit les yeux et se déplaça lentement vers la salle de bain. Elle ferma la porte et fit couler l'eau de la douche.

John se réveilla. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, mais laissa échapper un juron avant de se redresser.

« Sheppard, t'es trop vieux pour ce genre de soirée ! se dit-il alors qu'il se levait, non sans mal, du lit. »

Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Il se souvenait de la soirée, du jeu et… le trou noir. Bon sang, l'alcool athosien était vraiment fort ! C'est sans ouvrir les yeux qu'il enleva ses vêtements, jusqu'à son boxer, et se dirigea au radar vers la douche. En chemin, il buta contre un meuble.

« Je me souvenais pas qu'il y avait une table ici, remarqua-t-il avant de se diriger vers la douche. »

Il y entra en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il tenait à ménager ce qui lui restait de cerveau et espérait que Carson, ou une quelconque infirmière si l'écossais était en train de ronfler quelque part, aurait un remède de cheval pour lui faire passer sa gueule de bois avant la fin de la journée. C'est qu'il comptait bien en profiter et faire une partie de golf avec… avec… en fait avec un de ceux qui aurait repris ses esprits. Il sourit en pensant que, si ça se trouvait, ils étaient encore tous en train de dormir ou par terre, ou dans un couloir ou, pour les plus chanceux, dans un lit, et pas forcément le leur.

Le militaire se passa la main dans les cheveux et ouvrit la porte de la cabine de douche à la recherche du robinet. Mais il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'eau coulait déjà. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec une Elizabeth rouge coquelicot qui le regardait bouche bée. Machinalement, John fit descendre son regard plus bas que son visage, plus bas que sa gorge, plus bas que son ventre, et… à cet instant une claque magistrale retentit suivi d'une phrase criée, qui fit mal à la tête des deux protagonistes.

« Colonel Sheppard ! Sortez immédiatement de mes quartiers ! »

John mit un temps avant de se rendre compte qu'elle l'avait frappé et qu'il venait de la voir… nue sous sa douche. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que lui non plus n'avait rien sur lui. Il referma aussi sec la porte de la cabine et bafouilla un « je suis désolé » avant de repartir aussi sec vers la chambre. Il remit ses vêtements en quatrième vitesse et sortit des quartiers de la jeune femme, plus gêné que jamais. Mais alors qu'il courait presque dans les couloirs pour regagner ses appartements, la gêne s'atténua un peu et un léger sourire apparut. Elle était magnifique…

Elizabeth resta encore longtemps sous sa douche, plus sous le choc que par plaisir. Il… elle ferma les yeux. Mon dieu quelle honte ! Il l'avait vu… nue. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Elle serra le pommeau de la douche un peu plus fort entre ses doigts. Et il avait pris son temps pour la détailler en plus ! Mais quel mufle ! Comment avait-il osé ne pas être gêné en pareille situation ! Elle, l'avait regardé dans les yeux et n'était pas descendue plus bas ! Elle sortit de la douche et revêtit une serviette. Comment avait-il osé ! Et sil elle ne l'avait pas giflé, il aurait encore fait glisser son regard plus bas. Elle soupira d'énervement. Pourvu qu'il ne colporte pas cet incident à travers toute la cité ! On avait beau dire que Rodney était une commère, John ne valait pas mieux certaine fois ! Etrangement, elle avait moins mal à la tête. Sûrement le choc de la situation. C'est donc toujours énervée, mais avec une migraine en moins que la jeune femme s'habilla. On était dimanche et…. Elle consulta son réveil… 11h du matin. Il était plus que temps qu'elle se montre à sa cité. Et qu'elle aille prendre des nouvelles de ses « camarades de jeu. ». Elle se demandait dans quel état elle allait les retrouver et où surtout ! C'est en regardant soigneusement dans le couloir avant de sortir qu'Elizabeth finit par se décider et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

John sortit de sa douche les idées plus claires. Il était toujours aussi gêné d'avoir surpris sa dirigeante sous la douche, mais parvenait maintenant à en voir le bon côté. Il l'avait vu…à moitié nue et, franchement, n'avait pas regretter une seule seconde le spectacle. Elle était divine. Jamais auparavant il n'avait pensé à elle de cette manière. Bien sûr il est vrai qu'il avait souvent laissé son esprit vagabonder dans le sens d'une relation entre eux, mais il savait qu'elle s'était fait un principe de ne pas mélanger vie privée et vie professionnelle, son expérience avec ce Mike lui ayant confirmer le bien fondé de ce principe. Et lui… et bien depuis son divorce, il essayait de ne pas trop s'engager avec des femmes. Et le meilleur moyen pour ça était de ne pas se lier avec quelqu'un de la cité. Et il y était très bien parvenu jusqu'à présent, se contentant de quelques amourettes de passage avec des aliens qu'il était sûr de ne jamais revoir. Mais là… c'était différent. Il sentait que s'il se liait avec Elizabeth, beaucoup de choses changeraient. Et peut-être pas en bien. Et puis… il secoua la tête. Il délirait complètement. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'avait vu sous la douche qu'ils étaient liés d'une quelconque manière ! Le plus urgent était d'aller s'excuser. Sans se faire gifler. De préférence. Mais, avant cela, il fallait qu'il aille prendre une aspirine. Il avait la tête comme un chantier !

Lorsqu'Elizabeth arriva dans l'infirmerie, elle y trouva Carson. Mais pas vraiment en poste. Disons qu'il était allongé sur un lit, tout comme Evan, Rodney, Teyla et Ronon. Et tous semblaient dormir profondément. Elizabeth fit le moins de bruit possible et se dirigea de l'autre côté du rideau de séparation. Elle y trouva une infirmière, endormie, la tête sur la table. Elle hésita à la réveiller, mais après un moment s'y résigna.

« Excusez-moi, lui chuchota-t-elle, la faisant sauter d'un bond sur ses pieds.

Docteur Weir… pardon. J'ai dû m'endormir.

La nuit a été dure ?

Oh oui ! On m'a ramené ces messieurs dames tard et j'ai dû les veiller. Ils m'en ont fait voir. Vous venez pour une aspirine Docteur ou pour quelque chose de plus fort ?

Pour quelque chose contre la gueule de bois.

Oh je vois. Et bien je pense avoir ce qu'il vous faut, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers une petite armoire à pharmacie. Les athosiens ont eu la gentillesse de nous apporter le remède à leur alcool local.

Merci, lui dit la dirigeante en prenant la fiole tendue. »

Elizabeth allait en boire une gorgée lorsqu'elle entendit :

« Bouh !!

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh »

Elle sursauta violemment et se précipita avec l'infirmière derrière le rideau. Là, un Sheppard hilare, un Rodney effrayé et le reste de la troupe énervée, la tête sous l'oreiller.

« Non mais vous êtes malade ! s'écria Rodney les mains lui enserrant la tête pour tenter de faire taire le vacarme que lui et ses petits camarades devaient entendre au même titre que le colonel et Elizabeth.

Désole, ria encore plus John, même s'il sentait que sa tête allait explosée. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Colonel, était-ce nécessaire ?

Non Teyla, mais c'était marrant.

Moi je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là dedans, dit froidement Elizabeth. »

Le rire de John s'estompa aussitôt. Il tourna la tête vers elle et se sentit gêné, tout comme la jeune femme.

« Elizabeth, je voudrais vous parler.

Oui, mais pas maintenant ! dit-elle en passant à côté de lui sous le regard peut-être alcoolisé, mais surtout interrogateur des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. »

John la regarda s'en aller. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Mais avant :

« Est-ce que vous auriez….

Quelque chose contre la gueule de bois ? Le coupa l'infirmière.

Oui.

Suivez-moi. »

Elizabeth était dans ses quartiers et regardait par la fenêtre. Le regard perdu dans l'horizon elle réfléchissait. A ce qui s'était passé hier soir mais aussi à ses besoins au cœur de cette cité. Cette cité qui lui avait tant apporté, mais qui lu avait aussi enlevé les choses auxquelles elle tenait. Son fiancé, son foyer, sa famille, ses amis… sa vie en un sens. Même si elle lui avait offert une autre vie trépidante, excitante, stimulante comme elle en avait toujours rêvé. Elle soupira. Elle qui pensait qu'elle aurait trouvé un équilibre ici, son travail passant avant tout…Elle commençait à se poser des questions. A douter que cet équilibre soit vraiment le bon. Parce qu'hier lorsque John l'avait embrassée… Elle ferma les yeux et se dégagea brusquement de la fenêtre. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas ! Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre une relation, ou même une aventure. Elle avait déjà essayé… ça c'était soldé par un échec… alors pourquoi insister… pourquoi renouveler. En plus, il s'agissait de John Sheppard, le pus grand coureur de jupons de la galaxie. Ce geste hier, il aurait pu l'avoir envers n'importe quelle femme. Elle ne devait plus y penser, faire comme si de rien n'était. Lui-même n'y pensait certainement déjà plus ! Elle non plus d'ailleurs ! Et en plus, elle n'avait rien ressenti ! Non, rien…

John sortit aussi rapidement que possible de l'infirmerie. Son but : retrouver Elizabeth pour s'excuser pour son geste d'hier. Il fonça à son bureau, mais ne l'y trouva pas. Il se rappela alors que c'était dimanche. Il réfléchit quelques instants et se rendit ensuite à ses quartiers. Durant tout le trajet qui l'y menait, le jeune homme réfléchit à la meilleure manière d'amener le sujet. Mais plus il y pensait, plus il se disait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'excuser. Mais plutôt de s'expliquer. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas s'excuser. Pourquoi ? Bon déjà parce qu'il détestait ça. Mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas à s'excuser. Ce qu'il avait fait, il ne le regrettait pas. Il stoppa net. Il ne regrettait pas. Il avait eu le cran de l'embrasser, de faire ce dont il avait rêvé depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Bon poussé par l'alcool, mais il avait enfin passé le pas. Et c'est ça qui lui faisait peur. Parce qu'il avait osé embrassé la seule femme qui lui plaisait vraiment. S'il avait été lâche, il aurait juste pu s'excuser en mettant tout ça sur le compte de l'alcool. Lui dire que c'était un moment d'égarement, sans plus. Mais le fait était qu'il avait là une occasion inespérée de faire avancer les choses. Et s'il ne la saisissait pas maintenant, il serait trop tard. Il reprit sa marche et arriva bientôt devant les quartiers de la jeune femme. Il inspira un grand coup et frappa. Une voix retentit.

« Une minute, j'arrive. »

John avait un discours bien rodé, bien huilé. Discours qu'il pensait imparable. Discours qui s'évanouit lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Elizabeth.

Le visage de la jeune femme se rembrunit aussi sec.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

« Colonel ?

Elizabeth… dit-il perdant tous ses moyens.

Non, Docteur Weir.

Docteur… ?

Oui, je préfère. »

John se dit que ça n'allait pas être simple. Encore moins que ce qu'il avait pensé. Mais il ne démonta pas pour autant.

« Je peux vous parler ?

Je vous écoute.

Euh… c'est un peu privé… je peux entrer ?

Non. Alors ? »

John la regarda un moment ne sachant trop quoi dire, ce qui énerva la dirigeante.

« J'en déduis que ce n'est pas si important que ça. Si vous voulez bien m'excusez, je retourne travailler.

Mais on est dimanche !

Oh, vous avez retrouvé votre langue ? demanda-t-elle avec une ironie qu'elle ne se connaissait pas »

John commença à perdre lui aussi patience. Elle ne l'aidait pas du tout ! Et c'était déjà assez dur pour lui comme ça. D'un pas décidé, il força le passage et entra dans les quartiers de la jeune femme, sous les yeux hébétés de celle-ci. Elle referma la porte et croisa les bras, le regard noir. Le militaire se posta au centre de la pièce et son regard en fit le tour, comme pour trouver une aide quelconque parmi les objets présents. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le lit et il rosit légèrement. Finalement, ça ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

« Colonel ! »

John sursauta et regarda un instant Elizabeth avant de se décider à parler. Il irait à l'instinct. Après tout, ça lui avait presque toujours réussi. Il s'avança vers elle et prit son inspiration avant de débiter tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« J'étais venu vous voir pour m'excuser de ce matin.

Très bonne idée. Excuses acceptées.

Mais j'ai changé d'avis. »

Le visage de la jeune femme marqua la surprise.

« Vous… avez changé d'avis ? Colonel, je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez mais…

Je ne joue pas ! »

John s'approcha encore plus d'elle, obligeant la dirigeante à reculer.

« J'ai changé d'avis parce que si je vous demandais de m'excuser c'est que je regrettais mon geste et ce n'est pas le cas ! »

Le cœur du militaire battait très fort. Il se livrait devant elle. C'était l'instant de vérité, après il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. Ou elle l'acceptait ou elle le giflait. Dans les deux cas, après cette discussion, plus ne serait jamais pareil.

Elizabeth regardait son chef militaire comme s'il était possédé. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il lui disait, ce qu'il lui avouait. Mais que lui avouait-il au jute ? Il ne l'avait pas clairement précisé.

« John, je ne sais pas si c'est un pari que vous avez fait avec vos hommes ou bien…

Ce n'est rien de tout ça ! Elizabeth je ne regrette pas parce que j'avais envie de vous embrasser depuis pas mal de temps déjà.

C'est une expérience avec McKay qui a mal tourné alors ! Je vais le voir et… »

Elle esquissa un mouvement pour se libérer du militaire, mais fut rattrapée par le bras.

« Elizabeth, vous le faites exprès ou quoi ?! Je vous aime ! »

Il avait lâché les mots tant redoutés par l'un et l'autre. Il l'avait enfin avoué. La dirigeante l'observa sans y croire. Il n'avait pas l'air de se moquer d'elle et ses yeux reflétaient une certaine appréhension, voire une peur qu'elle avait rarement vu. Même lorsqu'il était allé affronter les Wraith la première année elle n'avait vu aucune peur. Juste de la détermination. Mais là… c'était différent. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais rien ne sortit. A la place, elle secoua la tête. Le visage de John se teinta d'inquiétude. Pourquoi cette réaction ? Que pensait-elle ? Le prenait-elle au sérieux ? Réfléchissait-elle à un moyen de le rejeter ? Il fallait qu'il lui prouve qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait. Alors, mu par une pulsion, il attira rapidement Elizabeth vers lui et, la tenant par les bras, plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. La jeune femme garda les yeux ouverts et resta tétanisée par ce baiser dans lequel John mettait tant de force.

Ne sentant aucune réaction de l'autre côté, le militaire fit cesser cet échange et se détacha lentement. Elizabeth le regarda, choquée. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes qu'elle parvint à murmurer un faible :

« Sortez. »

John fronça les sourcils, n'étant pas certain d'avoir bien compris.

« Quoi ?

Sortez ! reprit-elle plus fort en se dégageant.

Elizabeth….

Docteur Weir ! Sortez ! »

John s'approcha de nouveau d'elle mais elle le stoppa en lui donnant une gifle. Pas très forte, voire même quasi inexistante, mais le geste fit comprendre à John qu'il était temps qu'il prenne congé. C'est le cœur lourd qu'il sortit des quartiers de la dirigeante.

Cela faisait cinq jours qu'Elizabeth et John ne se parlaient que pour le strict minimum ; à savoir les briefings. En dehors de ça, la jeune femme fuyait littéralement le militaire. Il faut dire qu'il ne cherchait pas vraiment le contact non plus. Quand ils se croisaient dans le couloir, soit l'un d'eux faisaient demi-tour, soit ils faisaient semblant de ne pas se voir. Cette attitude, bien que puérile et indigne de deux des personnes les plus importantes de la cité, n'en n'était pas moins le rituel depuis déjà trop de temps. Et si au début leurs amis n'y faisaient pas trop attention, pensant à une légère friction entre eux, ils furent bien obligés de se rendre à l'évidence : le problème qui persistait entre eux n'était pas d'ordre professionnel. Auquel cas Elizabeth aurait sanctionné le militaire ou John se serait fait pardonné en lui faisant sa maintenant très célèbre « tête de chien battu ». Non, il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose de plus grave qui minait le moral de toute la base.

En ce début d'après-midi du cinquième jour, il fut donc décidé d'une réunion au sommet entre Rodney, Teyla, Carson et Ronon. Et pour plus de sécurité elle se déroula dans les quartiers du satédien.

« Bon, alors c'est quoi le problème ?! demanda Rodney, déjà énervé.

Je ne sais pas. Ils avaient l'air de s'être bien amusés à l'anniversaire, soupira Carson.

Oui, il m'avait même semblé qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, confirma Teyla.

Peut-être trop, dit Ronon.

Trop ? demanda la jeune femme.

Oui. On était tous plus ou moins… ivre et personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé après qu'on se soit…

Endormi ? suggéra Carson.

Ouais, on va dire ça.

Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que… non ! s'exclama Rodney.

J'en sais rien, se défendit le satédien. C'est une possibilité. «

Les quatre atlantes se regardèrent un moment. Ils n'osaient concevoir que leurs amis aient pu passer la nuit ensemble, et pas qu'à dormir. Elizabeth était trop raisonnable, même soule ! Et même si John avait tenté quelque chose, elle l'aurait sans doute remis à sa place.

« Ce qui est certain, c'est que cette situation ne peut plus durer, trancha Teyla. L'ambiance à la base s'en ressent.

Il faut savoir ce qui s'est passé !

Oui Carson. Tout à fait. Je vois bien aller demander à Sheppard s'il a eu des relations avec Elizabeth.

Rodney ! s'exclamèrent ensemble Teyla et Carson, choqués par ces paroles.

Oh, je vous en prie, ne jouez pas aux vierges effarouchées ! C'est bien de ça dont il s'agit ! »

L'athosienne et le médecin se regardèrent. Oui, c'était bien de ça dont il état question, même si le canadien l'avait énoncé avec son tact habituel. Mais même s'ils étaient d'accord que le principe d'en savoir plus pour les aider, la pratique était une autre affaire. Car le sujet était délicat… Qui se chargerait d'aller parle aux deux concernés ?

« Bon, ok, je me charge de Sheppard, déclara Ronon.

Et moi d'Elizabeth, décida Teyla.

Bon, tâchez de savoir ce qui ne va pas et dites-moi tout après.

Rodney ! Vous êtes vraiment…

Le plus intelligent Carson, oui. Et une fois toutes les données en main, je pourrais élaborer une stratégie et trouver une solution. En parlant de solution, j'ai une équation qui n'attend que moi. Alors si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Après un petit sourire mi crispé, mi sûr de lui, Rodney sortit de la pièce, laissant les trois atlantes seuls. Oui, il fallait agir et pas plus tard que maintenant.

Elizabeth travaillait à son bureau, lisant quelques rapports, faisant le planning des futures missions et tâchant de trouver des solutions à des problèmes d'intendance sur la cité. Tout pour ne pas penser à un certain militaire qui, depuis quelques jours déjà, l'avait mise dans une situation qu'elle détestait. Alors qu'elle était plongée dans un rapport, elle entendit un faible raclement de gorge. Elle pensa d'abord à John et se raidit, mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête elle eut le soulagement de voir Teyla.

« Teyla, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Je venais pour vous parler Docteur Weir, si vous avez du temps.

J'ai toujours du temps pour vous. Asseyez-vous. »

La jeune athosienne vint prendre place sur le siège en face de la dirigeante. Elle était un peu nerveuse et Elizabeth s'en rendit tout de suite compte.

« Teyla, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Et bien en fait… non. »

Cette déclaration surprit la jeune femme. Teyla ne se plaignait jamais de rien et était au contraire une personne qui tentait toujours de faire bonne figure. Alors si elle lui disait que ça n'allait pas… c'était vraiment important.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Teyla le regarda un instant, semblant chercher ses mots.

« Elizabeth… je voudrais vous parler… de John. »

Le visage de la dirigeante se rembrunit aussitôt et elle s'enfonça dans son siège.

« Qu'a-t-il encore fait ?

A vrai dire… ce serait plutôt à moi de vous le demander. »

Devant la mine interrogative de la dirigeante, Teyla s'expliqua.

« Depuis l'anniversaire du Docteur Beckett… le colonel semble changé.

En mission vous voulez dire ?

Non… à la base. »

Elizabeth baissa la tête et joua avec son stylo. Teyla sentait qu'elle n'était pas réticente et qu'une discussion lui ferait du bien.

« Elizabeth, reprit la jeune femme d'une voix douce, est-ce que le colonel a eu… un comportement déplacé à votre égard ? »

Elizabeth releva vivement la tête et la regarda un instant avant de soupirer.

« Je suis consciente que cette relation met une mauvaise ambiance dans la base. Teyla… je ne sais plus quoi faire. »

La jeune athosienne fut un peu déstabilisée par le ton de sa supérieur et amie. Elle avait vraiment l'air désemparé.

« Et si vous me racontiez ? Ca pourrait vous aider ? »

Ronon avait essayé ses quartiers et le mess, mais c'est finalement dans la salle d'entraînement qu'il trouva John. Le militaire passait ses nerfs sur un pauvre sac de sable.

« Eh Sheppard !

Ronon. On avait un entraînement aujourd'hui ?

Non. Mais il faut que je vous parle.

A propos de quoi ? demanda John sans cesser de taper contre le sac.

De vous et du Docteur Weir. »

Sous l'effet de la nouvelle, le militaire frappa plus fort avant de tourner une tête surprise vers le satédien. De ce fait, il ne vit pas le punching ball revenir vers lui et dut s'y cramponner pour ne pas tomber à la renverse.

« Quoi le Docteur Weir et moi ?

Ben vous savez.

Non ! Non, je ne sais pas ! »

John venait de hausser le ton. Ronon s'approcha, le regard sévère.

« Vous avez essayé quelque chose et elle vous a envoyé balader ou vous avez fait quelque chose et elle le regrette ? »

Sheppard regardait le satédien comme s'il voyait… un asgard pour la première fois. Il n'avait certainement pas réfléchi à toute ça tout seul.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

« C'est Teyla ou Carson qui vous envoie ?

Les deux, et McKay.

Génial ! Comme ça si je vous parle, toute la base sera qu courant !

Toute la base est déjà au courant.

De quoi exactement.

Que quelque chose ne va pas entre vous deux. Quelque chose de personnel.

Comment ça de personnel.

Oh, ça va, ça se voit ! »

John considéra un moment son ami avant de soupirer. Il s'assit sur un banc. Ronon, pas très à l'aise, vint prendre place à ses côtés.

« Vous voulez m'en parler ? »

« Mais quelle andouille !! s'exclama Rodney. »

Carson, Teyla, Ronon et Rodney s'étaient retrouvé dans les quartiers du satédien en fin d'après-midi. Pour faire le point.

« Rodney, ce n'est pas très gentil.

Et vous, vous trouvez que c'est gentil ce qu'il a fait à Elizabeth ?! »

Cette remarque, plus que juste, ne trouva aucun argument contraire. Pour calmer les esprits, et en particulier celui de Rodney, Teyla se leva et posa une main sur son épaule. Le terrien et la pégasienne échangèrent un regard et Rodney se détendit un peu.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que vous leur avait dit ? demanda le canadien une fois plus ou moins calmé.

Pour ma part j'ai conseillé au Docteur Weir de parler de cette situation avec le colonel. Après tout ils sont amis et ils devraient pouvoir discuter de tout ça en adultes. Je suis certaine qu'ils se réconcilieront très vite.

Bien, c'est très bien ça ! Bravo Teyla ! Et vous Ronon ?

Moi je lui ai dit de pas laisser tomber.

Vous quoi ?! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le satédien. Carson et Teyla étaient surpris et Rodney… et bien lui était consterné.

« Mais vous êtes malade ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?!

Il est amoureux d'elle.

Mais Sheppard est amoureux de tout ce qui se rapproche de près ou de loin à un être humain de sexe féminin !!

Oui, mais là c'est sérieux. »

Le ton sans appel de Ronon fit taire toute protestation, Rodney se contentant de le regarder la bouche ouverte. Il ne savait pas ce qui le sidéré le plus. Le fait que John soit amoureux de leur chef ou qu'il pense que ça soit sérieux. La situation était encore plus compliquée qu'il ne le pensait.

« Mais c'est une catastrophe !

Mais c'est fabuleux ! »

Rodney et Carson se regardèrent.

« Rodney…

Quoi Rodney ? Enfin vous vous rendez compte des implications ?

Oui. S'ils s'aiment…

Ah c'est là que vous faites erreur. Elizabeth…

L'aime, intervint Teyla.

Quoi ? Elle vous l'a dit clairement ?

Non… pas clairement, mais c'est ce qui transparaissait sous son discours.

Fabuleux….

Mais qu'est-ce qui vous gêne tellement ? demanda Ronon.

Je sais pas moi, par exemple le fait que si par miracle ils arrivent à sortir ensemble, ce dont je doute, ils feront subir à la base leur problèmes de couple !

Le Docteur Weir ne ferait jamais ça !! »

Le ton de Teyla fit sursauter le canadien.

« Ah oui ? Et que croyez-vous qu'elle fasse en ce moment ?

Ce n'est pas pareil. Elle ne sait plus où elle en est, elle a peur de s'engager et c'est bien compréhensible.

Elle doit avoir peur de prendre le risque. Avec le Colonel Sheppard, c'est …

Périlleux, compléta Ronon.

Oui, concéda le médecin.

Il faut qu'ils se parlent, trancha Teyla.

Et vous avez un plan ? demanda sarcastiquement Rodney.

Oui, lui répondit posément la jeune femme. »

Elizabeth referma son dernier rapport avant de pousser un petit soupir de soulagement. Cette longue journée était enfin terminée. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de poser ses yeux sur la pendule fixée à son mur. 19H30. Un nouveau soupir. Elle devait se préparer pour la soirée… Mais pourquoi avait-elle accepté l'invitation de Teyla ? Elle avait pensé, sur le moment, que cela était une bonne idée, que cela pourrait lui changer les idées. Mais maintenant que la fatigue se faisait sentir…Mais elle ne pouvait pas se décommander. Teyla avait l'air si heureux qu'elle accepte. C'est donc las que la jeune femme se leva et se rendit à ses quartiers pour se rafraîchir un peu avant de rejoindre son équipe favorite dans la salle de détente.

John était allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, le regard fixé au plafond. Pourquoi avait-il dit oui pour cette soirée ?! Il n'avait pas envie d'y aller, il n'avait pas envie de rire et de parler. Il soupira bruyamment. Il faudrait qu'il réussisse un jour à dire non à Ronon. Mais bon… ce n'était pas demain la veille non plus… C'était Ronon tout de même. Il tourna la tête et jeta un regard sur son réveil. 20h. Il devait être prêt dans un quart d'heure. Il fallait peut-être qu'il commence à s'affoler. Il se redressa et se leva. Il choisit en vitesse un jeans et une chemise avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il font ? s'énerva Rodney.

Calmez-vous Rodney, le tempéra Carson. Ils vont venir.

Elizabeth me l'a assuré, le rassura Teyla.

Ouais… Ronon, vous voyez quelque chose ?

Non, répondit le satédien en faction dans le couloir.

Bon sans, mais bon sang !! »

Carson et Teyla s'entre regardèrent un moment. Ils fallaient vraiment qu'ils arrivent. Et pour sauver le canadien d'un infarctus et pour les sauver eux de l'énervement qui les gagnait à regarder Rodney s'affoler.

« Y'a Sheppard dans le couloir ! »

Aussitôt ils prirent tous leur poste : Rodney et Teyla sur le sofa, Carson dans un fauteuil et Ronon sur une chaise. Et lorsque John entra il était persuadé qu'ils avaient commencé la petite soirée sans lui.

« Désolé du retard.

C'est rien. Vous vous installez ? demanda Ronon.

Ouais. »

Et c'est sans plus de mots que le colonel s'installa à côté de Teyla sur le sofa. Son regard était vide, comme son corps depuis le week end dernier. Il n'avait de ressource que pour les missions, et encore… Les atlantes se regardèrent un moment et Ronon se releva. John ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Quelques minutes plus tard, un raclement de gorge fit sursauter tout le monde. Teyla, Carson et Rodney de nervosité, John parce qu'il s'était endormi. Le militaire tourna la tête vers le satédien qui avait passé sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? »

D'un regard, les trois autres se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Pour toute réponse, il entendit une voix dans le couloir. Il fronça les sourcils et se leva. Il vit alors la scène se passait sous ses yeux sans qu'il puisse régir : Teyla, Carson et Rodney sortirent alors qu'Elizabeth entra, dos à lui.

« Vous partez ? demanda la dirigeante. »

Pour toute réponse, elle entendit Teyla lui dire un petit « désolé » et la porte se refermer. Elle passa aussitôt une main devant le panneau de contrôle, mais rien. Elle était enfermée. Elle essaya de nouveau, mais sans succès. C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix derrière elle. Cette voix qu'elle avait tenté d'éviter toute la semaine.

« Inutile, ils nous ont enfermés. »

Elizabeth se retourna lentement et se troubla.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Je me suis aussi fait piégé. »

Elizabeth le regarda. Aucune expression ne filtrait. On aurait dit qu'elle sondait le militaire. John en fut mal à l'aise. Après quelques secondes qui semblèrent une éternité au colonel, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte.

« Rodney, Teyla, ouvrez ! »

De l'autre côté, les quatre atlantes s'entre regardèrent. Rodney jeta un coup d'œil à Teyla puis secoua la tête. S'il devait être renvoyé sur Terre, il le serait. Mais au moins aurait-il tenté de réconcilier ses amis.

« Carson ! Si vous n'ouvrez pas, je… je le dirais à votre mère ! »

John sourit à cette menace. Carson pâlit et fit un pas vers la porte. Mais Rioon si mit en travers de sa route. Son regard, plus intimidant que la menace proféré, eut l'effet escompté. Il ne bougea plus d'un pouce.

« Elizabeth, ça ne sert à rien. Ils ne vont pas nous ouvrir, lui dit John en s'approchant. »

La jeune femme se retourna, furieuse et recula d'un pas alors qu'il s'approchait encore. Le militaire s'arrêta et ses traits se firent plus sérieux.

« Il faudrait qu'on parle.

Je vous écoute. »

John fut un peu pris au dépourvu. En vérité, il n'avait rien préparé. Alors il préféra faire confiance à son instinct.

« Pourquoi vous m'évitez ?

Je ne vous évite pas. La preuve, je vous parler en ce moment même.

Elizabeth… »

La dirigeante ferma un instant les yeux et respira profondément pour se calmer.

« Vous avez raison. Notre attitude est puérile.

Oh… vous pouvez me redire ça ?

Ne poussez pas colonel.

Ok, ok.

Bien… nous reprenons comme si rien ne s'était passé ? »

Le visage du militaire s'assombrit un peu.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

Elizabeth… je veux bien oublier cette semaine mais pas ce qui s'est passé ce week-end. »

Ce fut au tour de la dirigeante de se refermer.

« Il ne s'est rien passé ce week end !

Elizabeth… insista John en s'approchant.

Non John ! Nous… nous ne pouvons pas !

Dite plutôt que vous ne voulez pas !

Bien. Je ne veux pas.

Je ne vous crois pas !

C'est votre problème.

Elizabeth, quittez votre carapace ! Juste le temps de cette conversation !

Ca vous arrange bien de penser que je me suis forgé… une carapace comme vous dite.

Ca m'arrange ?! demanda John incrédule.

Oui. C'est la seule explication que vous ayez trouvée au fait qu'une femme vous résiste. »

Elle lui avait dit ces mots avec une telle colère dans les yeux que John recula d'un pas.

« Vous pensez que je suis assez… mesquin pour faire ça ?! »

Elizabeth haussa les épaules, le défiant toujours du regard.

« Et bien vous vous trompez ! Mais si vous voulez savoir ce que je pense vraiment, je vais vous le dire ! Je pense que vous avez peur de vous engager parce que vous avez peur d'être heureuse !

Quoi ?!

Parfaitement ! Vous avez peur de vous laissée aller, de vous épanouir dans un autre aspect de votre vie !

Comment osez-vous me parler sur ce ton ?!

C'est mon ton qui vous ennuie ou la vérité ?

Colonel, taisez-vous ! dit-elle en le menaçant du doigt.

Sinon quoi ? lança-t-il en s'approchant. Vous me renvoyez sur Terre ?

Oui, j'en ai le droit !

Vous ne le ferez pas ! Vous avez besoin de moi !

Je trouve que vous vous donnez beaucoup d'importance !

Vous savez que c'est vrai !

Non ! La cité a besoin de vous, c'est différent ! »

Les deux atlantes s'affrontèrent, le regard brillant. Aucun des deux ne voulaient céder/

« Vous avez besoin d'un homme qui vous fasse vous sentir plus une femme qu'un leader au cœur de marbre ! »

Et là, la gifle retentit, faisant détourner la tête du militaire.

« Je vous interdis de me parler de cette façon colonel ! articula-t-elle, blême de rage. »

John la regarda dans les yeux et, sans prévenir, prit sa tête entre ses mains. La seconde suivante, il l'embrassait avec passion.

Au début trop surprise pour réagir, Elizabeth se contenta de reste inerte, les yeux grands ouverts. Mais lorsqu'il tenta d'immiscer sa langue, elle prit conscience de la situation et le repoussa violemment.

« Arrêtez ! »

John la regarda un moment, les yeux brillant. De quoi exactement ? De colère ? D'incompréhension ?

« Pourquoi vous me repoussez ?

Parce que… non !!

Je ne vous plais pas ? »

La question laissa la jeune femme sans voix.

« Je sais bien que je vous plais.

Quel prétentieux !

Elizabeth, regardez-moi dans les yeux et dites-moi que vous ne ressentez rien pour moi.

A vrai dire je ressens quelque chose pour vous… »

Le visage du militaire se teinta d'espoir.

« De la colère ! »

Les traits de John se tendirent de nouveau.

« Bien, c'est clair maintenant, dit-il en se détachant. »

Elizabeth le regarda, le cœur serré.

« Je ne vous embêterai plus Docteur.

John….

Je pense qu'il serait préférable qu'on s'en tienne à nos… grades. »

Après un bref salut, le militaire frappa deux coups à la porte.

« McKay, c'est réglé. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur quatre visages pleins d'espoir. Enfin trois, Ronon attendant les bras croisés, dos au mur, un sourcil arqué. Mais ils déchantèrent bien vite en voyant le visage tendu de John. Il passa sans un regard pour eux et se dirigea vers ses quartiers. Teyla, la cœur serré, se retourna vers la salle et manqua de se faire renverser par une Elizabeth courant dans le sens opposé à celui de John.

« C'est moi ou elle….

Pleurait Rodney, soupira Teyla. »

« McKay ! On vous attend ! s'impatienta le colonel.

Ca vient ! lui répondit le canadien par radio. On est pas aux pièces. »

John poussa un soupir.

« Arrêtez de discuter et ramenez-vous ! »

Depuis deux semaines l'atmosphère était tendue entre les membres de l'équipe. Ou plus précisément entre John et les membres de son équipe. Seul Ronon trouvait grâce à ses yeux.

Rodney arriva enfin, tentant de fermer un de ses nombreuses poches, mais sans succès. La barre chocolatée était trop grande.

« Vous avez fini de faire le plein de graisse ? On peu y aller ? »

Le scientifique allait répliquer mais Teyla l'en dissuada d'un mouvement de tête. Il les provoquait sans arrêt. Mieux valait ne pas répondre. Rodney se contente donc d'acquiescer. John se tourna vers la porte et attendit. Sans adresser un regard à celle se trouvant sur la passerelle. Sans un geste pour elle. Et ce, depuis deux semaines.

Elizabeth attendit que l'équipe soit réunie et donna le signal à Chuck. La porte s'activa, l'équipe la franchit. Plus de « bonne change » ou de « revenez-moi en entier ». Plus depuis deux semaines.

Une fois de l'autre côté, John et Ronon passèrent devant, laissant Teyla et Rodney fermer la marche.

« Vous avez remarqué ? demanda Rodney à voix basse.

Remarqué quoi ?

Elle ne nous dit plus « au revoir » ou « bon courage »

Oui, répondit tristement Teyla.

Est-ce qu'elle vous parle à vous ?

Le moins possible. »

Rodney soupira. Ils avaient tout fait de travers. Non seulement ils n'avaient pas réussi à les réconcilier, mais en plus ils s'étaient mis leurs amis à dos.

« On traîne pas derrière, lança Sheppard en pressant le pas. »

Rodney grinça des dents mais ne dit rien. Il avait d'ailleurs davantage fait d'efforts en deux semaines qu'en 3 ans.

« McKay, elle est où votre source d'énergie ?

Pas loin.

C'est pas une réponse. »

Le canadien grinça des dents et passa devant le militaire pour les guider à l'aide de son ordinateur jusqu'à une grotte. Il stoppa devant.

« Alors McKay, allez-y, guidez-nous. Vous avez di bien réussi jusqu'à présent, lança méchamment le colonel. »

Le scientifique, les yeux brillants de colère, hésita. Il n'était pas aussi peureux qu'on semblait le croire, Mais le noir…enfin ça remontait à sa petite enfance…

« Je vous accompagne, dit Teyla en rejoignant Rodney »

Il lui adressa un petit sourire. Crispé, mais reconnaissant. Les deux atlantes entrèrent.

« Sheppard…

Ronon, restez là pour faire le guet, le coupa le militaire. »

Le satédien grogna et se mit dos à la grotte. John entra, arme au poing.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

L'étude de l'archétype dura une éternité. Teyla avait pris sur elle d'explorer et de relever les inscriptions dispersées sur les parois du couloir les ayant mené à la salle où se trouvaient John et Rodney. Elles pourraient intéresser Elizabeth et peut-être cela les rapprocherait-elles ?

Le colonel, lui, tournait en rond. Non seulement Rdoney prenait tout son temps, mais en plus cela faisait maintenant plus de dix minutes qu'il était immobile.

« Vous hibernez ou quoi ?

Je calcule !

Calculez plus vite ! »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau. Le canadien posa brutalement son ordinateur au sol et se leva, le visage empourpré de colère.

« Maintenant y'en a marre ! Vous me pourrissez la vie depuis deux semaines ! »

L'irruption de colère de Rodney surprit John, mais uniquement une fraction de seconde. Le militaire monta aussitôt au créneau.

« Vous êtes dans une équipe d'exploration, pas au club med ! Soyez plus réactif !

C'est une raison pour me prendre comme bous émissaire ?!

Et c'est repartit ! Le pauvre petit scientifique que personne n'aime, qui est malheureux blablabla. Ca y est ? C'est fini ?

Non ! Si on parlait du vrai problème ?

Oh, et c'est quoi le vrai problème ?

Le fait qu'Elizabeth vous ait jeté ! »

Les traits du militaire se déformèrent de rage.

« La ferme McKay !

Non ! Je ne me la ferme pas ! Ca fait deux semaines que je me tais ! La, maintenant, ça va ! Elle vous a envoyé balader, ça me fait de la peine pour vous, mais c'est comme ça ! Soyez adulte et arrêtez de passer vos nerfs sur vos amis !

Amis ? Vous rigolez ?: Vous m'avez piégé !

On a voulu vous aider !

Bravo, c'est réussi !

Non mais c'est pas notre faute si vous vous y êtes pris comme un manche ! »

John le fusilla du regard.

« Oh vous pouvez y aller, je m'en fiche !

Venant de quelqu'un qui est nul point de vue relations humane, je ne veux aucune aide !

Tant mieux ! Parce qu'à partir de maintenant, je ne vous aide plus !! Et moi au moins j'ai une copine stable !! »

Le militaire allait répliquer lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre. Les deux atlantes se figèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Rodney sur le qui-vive.

Chut ! »

John balaya la pièce à l'aide de la lampe fixée à son P90. La lumière se fixa sur une forme étrange obstruant l'un des couloirs menant à la salle. Une masse énorme avec deux petits yeux jaunes luisant. Un sifflement émana de la bête.

« Ne bougez pas ! chuchota John en levant lentement sa main vers sa radio.

Ok, souffla Rodney, mort de peur. »

Le militaire prit sa radio.

« Teyla, revenez à l'entrée de la grotte ! Prenez Ronon et foncez vers la porte.

Un problème colonel ?

Léger. Je crois qu'on a réveillé le locataire des lieux.

D'accord.

Terminé. Rodney, reculez jusqu'à l'entrée.

On est arrivé par où déjà ?

Deuxième couloir à droit ! »

Le scientifique se pencha pour reprendre son ordinateur.

« Rodney ! Non !

Mais…

Vous voulez récupérer vos données ou vous en sortir vivant ?!

Ok, ok. »

Le canadien recula d'un pas. Puis d'un autre. Mais alors qu'il était presque au couloir, il buta contre pierre qui roula bruyamment avec de heurter la paroi. La bête se releva d'un bond.

« Courrez ! »

Rodney se retourna et courut vers la sortie. Il entendit des coups de feu derrière lui. Il courut plus vite. Il faisait si noir ! Mais bientôt une lumière se fit. Le scientifique s'élança de plus belle vers elle et tomba sur Ronon.

« On vous avez dit d'aller à la porte !

Teyla y est. D'après elle il y aurait un problème. »

A cet instant John jaillit dans la lumière, la bête sur lui. Son P90 roula au sol. La réaction de Ronon fut immédiate. Il dégaina son blaster et tira sur le monstre. La bête se releva et grogna dans sa direction. Elle s'apprêta à bondir, mais dans un dernier réflexe John tira dans son flanc. Le monstre s'écroula. Le militaire sombra.

Elizabeth faisait les cent pas devant l'infirmerie. Cela faisait une heure que Carson était en salle d'opération. Une heure qu'il essayait de sauver John. Une heure qu'Elizabeth se rongeait les sangs…. Enfin un peu moins… Quand elle avait entendu la porte s'activer, elle n'était pas descendue de son bureau pour accueillir son équipe. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle avait entendu Teyla appeler une équipe médicale qu'elle s'était levée. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de descendre, se contentant de rester à la vitre. Elle avait rapidement analysé la situation. Ronon, Teyla et Rodney étaient indemnes. Elle avait senti son cœur se serrer malgré elle lorsqu'elle en avait conclu que c'était le militaire qui avait été touché. Son premier réflexe avait été de partir à sa rencontre pour constater elle-même l'étendue des dégâts. Mais elle n'en n'avait pas eu le temps. Carson était arrivé avec un brancard et l'avait tout de suite conduit à l'infirmerie. Elle était alors restée dans son bureau, debout. Puis sentant quelques regards sur elle, et ne voulant pas se donner en spectacle en suivant le blessé, pour ne pas alimenter certaines rumeurs déjà bien persistantes, la jeune femme était simplement allée s'asseoir derrière son bureau, reprenant son travail. Ou du moins tentant de le reprendre. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut appelée par radio dix minutes plus tard qu'elle avait enfin consenti à sortir de sa tour de verre.

Selon Rodney, la blessure de John était grave. Du moins assez pour nécessiter une intervention chirurgicale. Cette fois, elle n'avait pu contenir la peur qui enserrait son cœur. Toute affaire cessante elle s'était hâtée hors de son bureau pour se rendre à l'infirmerie.

Et maintenant elle était là, devant la porte close, attendant des nouvelles de cet homme avec qui elle était en froid de puis trop longtemps et avec lequel elle aurait tout donner pur changer de place. Oui, si elle avait dû choisir, elle aurait voulu être à sa place ! Toute colère l'avait quittée, tout ressentiment. A présent elle ne voulait qu'une chose : qu'il s'en sorte !!

« Vous avez vu son état ? demanda Rodney tandis qu'il marchait en compagnie des deux pégasiens dans le couloir.

Oui. Elle avait l'air inquiet.

Elle a changé de couleur, rajouta Ronon.

Vous pensez que… enfin qu'il… bafouilla Rodney.

Oui ! trancha Teyla sans appel. Il est fort et a connu pire comme blessure ! Il nous reviendra comme avant ! »

Devant le ton déterminé de la jeune femme, aucun des deux hommes ne répliqua. Elle avait raison ? Du moins l'espéraient-il.

Elizabeth s'assit à même le sol, oubliant les dossiers urgents attendant son attention. En contradiction avec tout ce qu'elle ressentait depuis plusieurs semaines déjà vis-à-vis de cet homme qui l'avait faite souffrir et même pleurer. Comment pouvait-elle être si versatile ?! Elle qui était toujours calme, posée, sereine. Qui ne se précipitait jamais et prenait le temps de réfléchir à tous les éléments d'un problème ! Elle se comportait comme… elle ne savait pas… comme si... elle avait peur pour sa vie. Oui. Mais avec un autre sentiment qui se cachait derrière. Un sentiment qu'elle avait peur de montrer. Un sentiment qu'elle refoulait depuis qu'il avait été bafoué. Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il refasse surface ! Pas maintenant, pas ici, pas envers lui ! Il lui avait dit des choses… elle se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira lourdement. Elle ne pouvait pas lu pardonner. Même s'il avait raison ! Non, il avait tort !! Elle n'était pas une femme qui avait peur !! Elle n'avait peur de rien ! Elle… avait déjà tenté l'expérience avec Simon… ça avait été un désastre… Ensuite avec Mike et… elle se figea. Elle avait eu peur… Il avait raison… Elle avait peur de s'engager… de se laisser aller. De montrer la part de féminité qu'elle avait en elle. Une larme s'échappa. Il avait raison… Elle sentit des liens de desserrer. Et maintenant… ? Elle pensa à l'autre chose qu'il lui avait dite, cette chose qu'elle n'espérait plus entendre, cette chose qui lui avait fait peur parce que justement venant de lui, du plus grand coureur de jupons des deux galaxies. Il l'aimait… Pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça ? Le pensait-il vraiment ou était-il las de ne trouver aucune conquête sur les autres planètes explorées ? Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus. Il lui fallait du temps pour réfléchir. Trop de choses avaient changé en elle en si peu de temps !

Mais alors qu'elle se levait pour retourner à son travail, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit.

Elizabeth observa Carson avec un regard où se mêlaient inquiétude et interrogation. Elle le sondait, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle s'entendit prononcer un « alors ? » à peine audible.

Le médecin baissa la tête. Cette attitude étreignit davantage le cœur de la dirigeante. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait : il choisissait ses mots. Et l'expérience lui avait appris que ce n'était jamais bon signe.

« Carson ? demanda-t-elle faiblement.

Il a bien supporté l'opération…. »

Elizabeth sentit les liens autour de son cœur se desserrer un peu. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas fini pour autant. Elle attendit qu'il continue.

« Mais… le tir a détérioré certains de ses tissus et…

Carson ! le coupa la jeune femme.

Il est dans le coma. »

Cette nouvelle donna un tel choc à Elizabeth qu'elle recula jusqu'au mur où elle dut s'adosser pour ne pas tomber au sol.

L'écossais observa sa supérieure et amie d'un œil triste avant de s'approcher d'elle. Il posa une main sur son épaule et lui adressa un faible sourire quand elle reporta son regard sur lui.

« Combien de temps… se réveillera-t-il?

Je ne peux pas le dire… Deux heures, deux jours… deux mois… ? »

Elizabeth hocha lentement la tête et regarda dans le vide.

« Si vous voulez le voir… vous pouvez. »

La jeune femme jeta un œil presque apeuré à la salle Non… non elle ne voulait pas !! Elle ne voulait pas le voir comme ça…

« Non, dit-elle en secouant la tête. J'ai… des dossiers en retard. Si… si son état s'améliore, vous me préviendrez. »

Elle ne laissa pas au médecin le temps de répliquer et partit quasiment en courant.

« Ca fait 4 jours !! explosa Rodney en plein mess alors que Teyla, Ronon et lui déjeunaient avant de partir en mission… sans le colonel Sheppard.

Je sais, dis tristement Teyla.

Pourquoi elle ne va pas le voir ?! »

Ronon haussa les épaules lorsque le regard du canadien se posa sur lui. Rodney soupira bruyamment avant de reposer sa fourchette sur un plateau presque intact. Il venait au mess plus par habitude que par réel appétit ces derniers temps. Cela faisait 4 jours qu'il n'avait pratiquement rien mangé. Tout comme Teyla. Ronon, lui, ne se laissait pas dépérir. Il en était à sa deuxième ration de purée. Il était inquiet, oui, mais ne le montrait pas.

Le silence dura encore quelques minutes avant que Rodney ne reprenne la parole, tentant de se contrôler.

« Pourquoi ?

Peut-être … qu'elle a peur ? lui répondit l'athosienne.

Mais de quoi ? s'emporta de nouveau le scientifique. Il est dans le coma !! Il ne risque pas de provoquer une nouvelle dispute !

Elle a peur de le voir dans cet état. »

Rodney fronça les sourcils.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Ronon leva les yeux au ciel et avala une brochette athosienne. Enfin ce qui ressemblait à une brochette.

« Parce que pour elle John représente une personne de confiance, une personne sur qui elle peut toujours compter. Même s'ils étaient en froid ces derniers temps. Quelqu'un d'indestructible. »

Le canadien se tut et pensa aux paroles de la pégasienne. Ce serait donc cela ?

« Vous pensez qu'elle ira le voir ? demanda Ronon après s'être désaltéré à même le pichet.

Je pense. Il lui faut juste du temps.

Combien de temps… soupira Rodney. »

Teyla la regarda et haussa les épaules en signe s'impuissance.

Il était tard ce soir là lorsqu'Elizabeth sortit de son bureau pour regagner ses quartiers. 23h ou peut-être minuit. Et c'est avec un mal de tête persistant qu'elle s'engouffra dans un couloir. La fatigue n'aidant pas, elle se trompa de couloir pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était sur Atlantis et partit non pas vers les quartiers, mais vers l'infirmerie. Comme si son instinct, ou autre chose, l'y poussait. Elle ne se rendit compte de l'endroit où elle se trouvait que lorsqu'elle manqua de percuter une des infirmières de nuit.

« Docteur Weir ?

Oh, désolée, je ne regardait pas où j'allais.

Vous avez l'air fatigué. Il faut vous ménagez !

Oui, on me le répète sans arrêt, lui sourit la dirigeante d'un air las. Le pire est que je sais qu'il me faudra un temps avant de m'endormir…

Et de vous lever à 6h du matin, lui dit l'infirmière d'un ton de reproche. »

Elizabeth hocha la tête d'un air coupable.

« Venez avec moi, lui dit la nurse. Je vais vous donner des cachets.

Non, je ne veux pas être dépendante…

Juste pour ce soir, vous en avez besoin Docteur Weir. »

Face au ton professionnel de la femme d'une cinquantaine d'année qui lui rappelait le ton de sa mère lorsqu'elle était enfant, et là la migraine qui la taraudait, la dirigeante capitula et suivit l'infirmière dans la salle d'infirmerie.

« Vous prendrez ça, c'est très efficace pour les maux de tête et les insomnies.

Merci.

Je vous donne le flacon. Comme ça si cela se reproduit une autre fois…

Oui, merci. »

L'infirmière consulta sa montre.

« Excusez-moi, je dois aller m'occuper de mon autre patient. »

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils et son visage devint subitement plus pâle. Elle était si fatiguée qu'elle l'avait oublié. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête. L'infirmière lui posa une main apaisante sur le bras avant de disparaître derrière un paravent.

La diplomate, elle, resta figée. Il était là, à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle sentit son cœur battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine et les émotions se bousculer en elle. La colère, la peur… mais aussi un sentiment qu'elle repoussait de toute ses forces et s'apparentant à un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas connu depuis Simon. Elle ferma très fort les yeux tentant de chasser toutes ces sensations hors d'elle.

Elle sursauta presque lorsqu'elle entendit une vois l'appeler.

« Docteur Weir ?

Oui ?

Je dois m'absenter quelques instants, pourriez-vous veiller sur le colonel Sheppard ?

Quoi ? Mais…

Cela ne durera que quelques minutes, dit l'infirmière avant de partir rapidement, laissant la dirigeante la bouche ouverte et seule avec John. »

Après s'être reprise, la jeune femme avança d'un pas mal assuré vers le rideau blanc séparant le lit de John du restant de la pièce. Elle ne voulait pas le voir, elle avait tout fait pour l'éviter durant cette semaine, mais maintenant qu'elle était si près, elle se demandait ce qui lui avait pris de le fuir tout ce temps. Il était entre la vie et la mort ! Celui qu'elle… se défendant d'aimer, celui pour qui elle rejetait tout sentiment autre que professionnel, pourrait mourir. Et elle, au lieu de passer ses jours et ses nuits à son chevet, avait décidé de l'ignorer totalement ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?! Elle ne se reconnaissait pas ! Même la dirigeante qui était en elle aurait du venir le voir. Elle le faisait bien pour les graves blessures des autres membres de sa base ! Alors pourquoi pas pour John ? Question rhétorique, parce qu'elle connaissait la réponse : elle ne supportait pas de le savoir dans cet état et le voir sans connaissance, sans ce sourire qui la troublait, sans ses yeux qui la détaillaient, lui faisait peur.

Elle inspira profondément avant de contourner le paravent. Elle se figea. John était là, endormi, en chemise d'hôpital blanche, les traits détendus. Elizabeth sentit son cœur se serrer à lui en faire mal. Il était là, inerte. Elle sentit les larmes affluer. La fatigue, le stress, la colère et l'impuissance de le voir là eurent raison d'elle. Elle s'assit sur une chaise à côté de lui et éclata en sanglots.

Le lendemain, Elizabeth n'avait pas la tête à son travail. Ce n'était le manque de sommeil – les cachets prescrits l'avaient bien aidé sur ce point- non, c'était autre chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un d'autre. John…. L'avoir vu dans cet état hier lui avait fait prendre conscience de la situation. Il pouvait se réveiller, oui… mais il pouvait aussi mourir demain… demain il pourrait définitivement sortir de sa vie… Pour toujours, et sans qu'elle ait pu lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait… parce que maintenant, c'était une évidence, elle l'aimait. Il lui avait fallu cette terrible épreuve pour s'en rendre compte, mais à présent, elle savait. Et ça la désespérait d'autant plus…. S'il mourrait elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie de ne rien lui avoir dit… s'il se réveillait… elle ne pourrait pas lui dire…elle avait pour règle de ne pas mélanger vie privée et vie professionnelle… jamais… elle soupira et ferma les yeux. Mais garder tout ça pour elle était si difficile… Elle ne voulait en parler à personne !! Elle ne supporterait pas les regards tristes s'il venait à mourir ou de pitié s'il se réveillait et qu'elle n'allait pas vers lui. Elle consulta l'horloge… Il était midi passé. Presque tout le personnel était au mess. Et les infirmières devraient travailler en services réduits. C'était le moment…. Oui maintenant !

C'est sans un mot et tendue qu'Elizabeth délaissa son bureau et emprunta le couloir menant à l'infirmerie. Elle évita bon nombre de gardes et personnel. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent où elle se rendait.

C'est à pas de loup que la dirigeante entra dans la salle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil. Il n'y avait personne. Ce qui surprit la dirigeante. John était dans le coma et personne n'était là pour le veiller ?! Elle sentit une bouffée de colère monter en elle. Et c'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle disparut derrière le paravent.

Lorsqu'elle le vit étendu là, toute sa colère s'évanouit pour laisser place à une immense tristesse. Son cœur se serra de nouveau à lui en faire mal et elle sentit les larmes affluer. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller de nouveau. Elle prit une chaise et s'assit à côté de John. Elle mit un certain temps avant d'avoir le courage de le regarder dans les yeux. Il était inerte, dormant paisiblement. Seuls les tuyaux avaient été enlevé. Peut-être n'en n'avait-il plus besoin ? Peut-être était-ce un signe de rétablissement ? Elle sourit faiblement à cet espoir avant de, timidement, prendre sa main dans la sienne. Ce chaud contact la réconforta un peu plus encore. Il avait l'air conscient. Elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux et lui parle, ou lui sourit, comme il savait si bien le faire. Son regard s'assombri. Et si il ne lui souriait plus jamais ? Et si… et si il n'ouvrait plus jamais les yeux ? Et s'il ne la regardait plus jamais avec ces yeux hazel qui la faisaient fondre sur place depuis tant d'années sanas qu'elle n'ait eu l'occasion de lui dire ? L'occasion… elle l'avait maintenant… Elle ferma les yeux un moment avant de dire d'un trait :

« John, vous n'êtes qu'un idiot !! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris… ?! Vous auriez dû garder Teyla à vos côtés !! Vous auriez dû faire plus attention !! Vous me laissez seule maintenant !! Alors que je venais juste de… que je venais juste de… »

Elle n'arrivait pas à aller plus loin ! Même en le sachant inconscient… Elle prit une profonde inspiration et continua, les larmes aux yeux.

« Que je venais juste de comprendre que je vous aime !! Vous ne pouvez pas m'abandonner !! Je vous interdis de m'abandonner ! Revenez c'est un ordre !! »

Et là elle ne put contenir davantage ses larmes et pleura… pleura… en tenant la main du militaire dans la sienne.

« Je vous aime… réussit-elle à dire entre deux sanglots. Je t'aime… »

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Après un temps qui lui parut une éternité, Elizabeth se redressa enfin et se leva, les yeux baignés de larmes. Elle ne devait pas rester trop longtemps… et elle devait retourner à ses quartiers avant de reprendre son poste. Un dernier regard au colonel et elle reposa sa main sur le lit avant de sortir.

Ses pas s'éloignèrent… John ouvrit des yeux brillants de larmes….

« Moi aussi je t'aime Elizabeth. »

Alors qu'elle marchait à grands pas dans les couloirs menant à ses quartiers, une voix retentit derrière elle.

« Elizabeth ? »

La jeune femme s'arrêta net et se frotta les yeux pour atténuer au mieux le rouge les teintant. Puis, arborant un sourire professionnel, elle se tourna vers le membre de son équipe l'ayant interpellée :

« Carson ?

Je vous cherchais partout ! »

Le médecin remarqua aussitôt les yeux rougis, mais ne le releva pas.

« Je suis venu vous parler de John.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Elizabeth, soudain inquiète.

Il va bien, très bien, même. Il est sorti du coma ! »

La jeune femme se figea.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il est sorti du coma, reprit Carson, heureux de cette nouvelle.

Depuis quand ?

Depuis une heure. »

La dirigeante sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

« Elizabeth, vous allez bien ? lui demanda Carson, inquiet.

Oui… oui,ça va.

Vous voulez aller le voir ?

Je… Non…pas tout de suite, je… »

Elle ne pouvait finir sa phrase… Elle était encore sous le coup…

« Elizabeth, vous n'avez pas l'air bien, allez vous reposer un moment.

Oui, d'accord… lui répondit distraitement la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers ses quartiers. »

Carson la regarda partir, les sourcils froncés. Elle ne devait vraiment pas se sentir au mieux de sa forme. Le choc de la nouvelle sans doute. C'est en se souvenant que son patient était réveillé qu'il reprit ses esprits et qu'il se rendit à l'infirmerie.

Elizabeth entra dans ses quartiers et ses jambes cédèrent, la faisant glisser au sol…Il était éveillé, tout ce temps… Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. Il l'avait entendu… mon dieu il avait entendu chacune des paroles qu'elle avait prononcées…Elle ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder en face ! A moins que… s'il dormait ? Ou… ou peut-être pourrait-elle mettre ce qu'il avait entendu sous le couvert d'un réveil brumeux ? Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Oui, tout irait bien, ils feraient… comme avant… oui c'est cela… la jeune femme se releva et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller ! Elle ne devait plus se laisser aller ! Cette expérience prouvait une nouvelle fois que mélanger vie privée et vie professionnelle n'était pas bon pour elle. Si elle se mettait dans un tel état rien qu'à la pensée qu'il ait entendu ce qu'elle avait osé lui avouer ! Si elle n'arrivait pas à gérer mieux ses sentiments… c'était que ce compromis n'était pas fait pour elle.

C'est donc revêtu de son masque de leader qu'Elizabeth Weir ressortit dans le couloir en direction de son bureau.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Elizabeth n'était pas venue à l'infirmerie et n'avait pas demandé de nouvelles de John. Cela avait surpris tout le monde. Tout le monde, sauf Carson et par la suite Rodney, Teyla et Ronon. En effet, de retour dans son antre de travail, le médecin avait un peu parler avec son patient et avait appris que la jeune femme était passée voir le militaire quelques temps avant qu'il ne la rencontre dans le couloir. En recoupant la réaction de la dirigeante et l'attitude « stone » de John qui n'étai pas due, il le jurerait, aux médicaments, Carson en avait déduit que quelque chose s'était passé ce jour là. Il avait fait part de ses doutes à ses amis et en grand cerveau qu'il était, Rodney en avait conclu qu'ils avaient franchi une étape dans leur relation. Mais voilà… et alors ? Elizabeth semblait camper sur sa position et John n'était pas encore apte à sortir de l'infirmerie…

« S'il vous plait Carson !! supplia une fois encore John. »

L'écossais ferma les yeux et soupira de lassitude.

« Colonel Sheppard…. Taisez-vous !

Eh, vous savez à qui vous parlez ?

Euh oui, en l'occurrence au plus grand enfant des deux galaxies réunies. Je vous i dit que vous sortirez demain et c'est demain qu vous sortirez. »

Le militaire soupira à son tour bruyamment pour montrer son désaccord.

« Et quand est-ce que je pourrais reprendre les missions ?

Dans deux semaines.

Deux semaines ?! Vous rigolez !! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire pendant ce temps ?

Vos rapports en retards. Je suis sûr qu'Elizabeth sera ravie de les avoir enfin. »

A l'entente de ce nom, John eut une étrange expression. Un mélange de bonheur et de tristesse passa dans son regard. Carson le remarqua mais n'en dit rien. Tout ce qu'ils avaient réussi la dernière fois avait été de compliqué encore plus leur relation. Alors maintenant qu'ils allaient les laisser se débrouiller. Non sans veiller sur eux… mais de loin.

« Rodney m'a dit qu'il passerait vous voir en fin d'après-midi.

Super !

Colonel, le reprit Carson d'un ton de reproche.

Quoi ?! C'est pas vous qui devait le regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant 10 minutes. Il n'a jamais rien à me dire.

Vous n'exagérez pas un peu ?

Ah, si pardon, la dernière fois qu'il est venu, il m'a dit : « bonjour, alors ça va mieux ? » et ensuite plus rien !

Vous savez qu'il n'est pas très démonstratif en ce qui concerne les sentiments.

Oui, mais là… pourquoi il vient me voir si c'est pour ne pas me parler ?

Juste pour vous voir. Pour voir que vous allez mieux. Il tient à vous… »

John soupira et se rallongea. Oui, il tenait à lui, tout comme Ronon et Teyla, sauf que eux ils lui faisaient la conversation. Même Ronon parlait plus que Rodney ! C'était le monde à l'envers. La seule personne qui ne soit pas encore venu le voir était Elizabeth. Il se demandait pourquoi sans vouloir vraiment de réponse. Mais il devenait fou à force de ne pas savoir. Elle lui avait avoué ce qu'il rêvé qu'il lui dise depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vue et là plus rien. Regrettait-elle ? Il priait fort pour que ça ne soit pas le cas. De toute façon il ne lui laisserait pas le choix ! Il allait lui faire de nouveau avouer ! Même s'il devait la kidnapper !!

Le lendemain matin, Joe sortit de l'infirmerie à l'aube. Enfin 9h du matin… donc oui l'aube pour lui.

« Colonel, vous avez oublié de signé la feuille de sortit !

Imitez ma signature, lança John en s'engouffrant dans le premier transporteur venu. »

Une fois les portes refermées, le militaire hésita. Quelle direction prendre ? Le laboratoire de Rodney pour se détendre un peu avant d'aller parler à Elizabeth ? La salle d'entraînement pour voir Teyla et lui demander des conseils ? Ses quartiers pour préparer un peu ce qu'il allait dire à Elizabeth pour la convaincre d'essayer quelque chose avec lui ? Non… il avait eu des jours et des jours pour se préparer. Et il savait que tous ses beaux discours partiraient en fumée quand il la verrait. Parce qu'elle était la seule à lui faire perdre ses moyens. Aucune femme n'y était parvenue… Après une grande inspiration, John appuya sur le centre de la cité.

Elizabeth était plongée dans un traité de paix qu'elle devait rédiger au profit de deux peuples en guerre depuis des décennies et qui devaient impérativement trouver un terrain d'entente s'ils ne voulaient pas finir anéantis. Plongée dans ses travaux, elle ne remarqua pas l'homme qui l'observait dans l'embrasure de la porte. L'homme qui souriait faiblement à l'air de profonde réflexion qui allait si bien à celle qu'il aimait. L'homme qui était aussi fébrile à l'idée de faire une nouvelle tentative. L'homme qui se dégagea enfin de l'embrasure pour frapper à la paroi de verre.

« Oui ? »

La dirigeante n'avait pas décollé le nez de son papier. John entra et vint s'asseoir le plus naturellement du monde sur le siège en face de la jeune femme.

Elizabeth se décida enfin à lever la tête de son travail et se figea. Mais cet état ne dura qu'un instant. Elle se reprit bien vite.

« Colonel…. Je suis contente de vous voir de nouveau sur pieds. »

John lui sourit… mais ce n'était pas le sourire habituel, charmeur, qu'il lui réservait d'ordinaire. Non, cette fois, c'était plutôt un sourire un peu crispé, stressé.

« Merci… »

En fait, Elizabeth était folle de joie de le revoir sain et sauf. De le voir lui sourire de nouveau… Elle avait tant prié pour ça. Et si elle s'était écoute, elle lui aurait sauté au cou. Mais elle ne pouvait décemment le faire.

« Vous vouliez me voir pour quelque chose ?

Oui, est-ce qu'on pourrait parler ailleurs qu'ici ? »

Elizabeth sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Elle redoutait le thème de la conversation.

« John… j'ai beaucoup de travail…

Vous n'êtes pas beaucoup venue me voir pendant que j'étais à l'infirmerie. Vous pourriez prendre quelques minutes de votre temps… ? »

Sous son air calme, John laissa percer l'amertume. Elizabeth s'en rendit compte et cela renforça sa culpabilité.

« Vous avez raison. Allons sur le balcon. »

John ne le montra pas mais en fut soulagé. C'est tout de même nerveux qu'il accompagna la jeune femme sur le balcon.

Il s'accouda à ses côtés et plongea son regarda dans l'océan.

« Alors, reprit Elizabeth. De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? »

Question piège ! Pourtant c'était pour cela qu'il était venu. Il se tourna vers Elizabeth et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venue me voir ?

C'est faux ! Je suis venue !!

Moins que les autres.

Je suis désolée… j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire…

Elizabeth ! »

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et tourna la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire… elle ne devait pas.

« Elizabeth, reprit John, plus doucement. Vous… je sais que vous êtes venue au moins une fois. »

La jeune femme se figea mais ne laissa rien paraître.

« C'est Carson qui vous l'a dit ?

Pas exactement… »

Cette fois la trouble de la jeune femme n'échappa pas à John.

« Et… je voulais vous dire…

Vous ne pouviez pas dire que vous étiez réveillé ?! s'emporta soudain Elizabeth.

Quoi ? »

Elle se tourna d'un coup vers lui et lui asséna :

« Vous ne pouviez pas dire que vous étiez réveillé ? Ca m'aurait évité… »

Mais elle se tut. Elle en avait déjà trop dit.

« Ca vous aurait évité quoi Elizabeth ? De vous dévoiler ? S'énerva à son tour John. De dévoiler la femme qui sommeille en vous ? »

La jeune femme secoua la tête et tourna les talons.

« Cette conversation est terminée.

Non ! cria John en la retenant par le bras alors qu'elle passait devant lui.

Lâchez-moi John !

Pas avant que vous me l'ayez dit.

Quoi ?!

Que vous m'aimez ! »

Elizabeth allait répliquer quelque chose de cinglant. Mais elle ne le put. Car au-delà de la colère, ce fut la supplique qu'elle perçut. Il la suppliait du regard.

« Je ne peux pas enfin !

Pourquoi ?!

Parce que… je suis … la dirigeante de cette expédition !

Et alors ? Vous êtes une femme aussi !

Oui, mais… j'ai déjà essayé….

Avec ce Mike ?

Oui ! Avec ce Mike comme vous dites ! Et ça m'a démontré que concilier les deux parties de ma vie sur cette cité était impossible.

Ce n'était pas le bon !

Comment pouvez-vous affirmer ça ?!

Parce que c'est moi le bon ! »

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

Le militaire prit l'autre bras d'Elizabeth et la cola à lui.

« Liz, c'est moi le bon, lui chuchota-t-il avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. »

La dirigeante, les yeux ouverts, ne réagit pas. Il recommençait. Il l'embrassait de nouveau. Des tonnes de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête : va-t-en, gifle le, détache toi…. Embrasse le, laisse toi aller, tu l'aime vas-y… et cette fois, malgré sa moral, malgré le fait que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire allait à l'encontre de ses principes, elle passa une main sur la nuque de l'homme qui dévorait ses lèvres et lui rendit son baiser.

John sentit les liens enserrant son cœur se desserrer lentement. Elle lui répondait. Enfin… Pris par une pulsion, il la plaqua contre le mur.

Elizabeth posa ses mains sur le torse du militaire et détacha leurs lèvres pour reprendre son souffle.

Les deux atlantes s'observèrent. John, attentif à la réaction de la jeune femme, Elizabeth sous le coup de ce baiser et de ce qu'il entraînait.

« Ne réfléchis pas Liz… pour une fois… laisse-toi aller. »

La jeune femme l'observa un moment, ne sachant que faire. Puis… enfin, comme si un nuage se levait de son esprit, ses yeux s'agrandirent.

Elle passa une main derrière la nuque du militaire.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne voie…. Murmura-t-elle.

Fais-moi confiance Elizabeth… c'est la bonne, lui sourit-il avant de reprendre ses lèvres. »

La jeune femme frémit lorsqu'elle sentit une main au bas de ses reins la caresser fortement. »

« Non… John… pas ici… on pourrait-nous voir. »

Le militaire la regarda un moment.

« Alors viens…, lui sourit-il en lui prenant la main. »

Elizabeth le suivit. Spectatrice de son propre corps, elle se laissa guider. John emprunta des chemins détournés pour ne pas qu'on les voie. Et lorsqu'il parvint à ses quartiers et qu'il eût refermé la porte… il plaqua de nouveau la jeune femme contre la paroi avant de prendre passionnément ses lèvres. Et bientôt ce fût son cou que le militaire dévora.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux.

« John… »

Le militaire cessa un moment ses baisers pour regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux.

« Oui ?

C'est …

Trop tôt ? C'est ça ?

Non…enfin… »

Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de s'expliquer. Lui aussi avait attendu pour être avec elle. Ils se connaissaient mieux que personne et ils étaient prêts.

« Elizabeth… je t'aime…, lui murmura-t-il perdu dans ses yeux.

John….

Dis-le…

Je… t'aime aussi. »

Ce fut tout ce qu'il voulait entendre. Il en ferma les yeux de plaisir et l'embrassa, cette fois tendrement, sur les lèvres.

Celles du militaire glissèrent bien vite sur la joue, puis sous l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Elizabeth passa une main dans les cheveux ébène de John et sourit. Il s'y prenait si bien. Mieux encore que toutes ces fois où elle l'avait imaginé… elle en rougit… Oui il était tellement mieux…

La bouche de John descendit jusqu'à venir effleurer le haut du débardeur de la dirigeante.

Il releva les yeux vers elle et posa ses mains à la base de ce bout de tissu qui le gênait dans sa progression.

Le militaire attendit. Un mot, un geste, pour aller plus loin.

« Et demain ? demanda Elizabeth. »

John fronça les sourcils.

« Demain ?

Oui, demain… tu seras toujours là ? »

Cette question troubla le militaire.

« Oui… bien sûr que oui ! Elizabeth… plus jamais je n'irai voir ailleurs… »

La jeune femme le sonda du regard. Il disait vrai, elle le voyait… Alors…

Elle leva les bras et permit à John de lui ôter son débardeur.

Le regard du militaire s'assombrit aussitôt. Elle était encore plus belle que toutes ces nuits où elle lui était apparut en rêves…

Elizabeth frissonna sous son regard. Il la détaillait sous toutes les coutures. Elle se sentait vulnérable.

John remonta lentement son regard vers celui de la jeune femme et lui sourit avant d'enlever son t-shirt. Cette fois ce fut au tour de la dirigeante de l'observer. Les entraînements militaires l'avaient incroyablement bien sculpté.

John capta le regard, qu'il qualifia de gourmand, de celle qui allait devenir son amante, sa seule et unique, et en fut flatté.

D'un geste il se rapprocha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses hanches avant de les remonter le long de ses côtes puis derrière son dos. Il se colla à elle et l'embrassa dans le cou tout en dégrafant les attaches de ce sous-vêtement qui n'allait plus faire long feu.

Elizabeth frémit sous ses mains visiblement expertes et posa les siennes sur les hanches de son chef- militaire.

Lorsque John se détacha d'elle, ce fut pour délicatement descendre les fines bretelles de son sous-vêtement en dentelle bordeaux.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth s'accéléra. Elle redoutait son jugement. Toute grande et forte dirigeante qu'elle était, en ce moment même elle redoutait le jugement d'un homme. Il avait raison… elle avait oublié ce que c'était que d'être une femme. Juste une femme. A cet instant, son masque de leader ne lui servait à rien.

« Elizabeth, tu es magnifique, lui chuchota John en la regardant dans les yeux. »

Elle sentit son cœur faire un bon et se rapprocha de lui. Leurs corps, en contact, tressaillir.

« Tu as froid ? lui demanda John, la voix cette fois chargée de désir.

Un peu… »

Le militaire posa ses mains sur ses hanches et se laissa tomber à genoux devant elle. Avec des gestes sûrs et rapides, il lui enleva tout ce qui pouvait le gêner avant d'enlever enfin son pantalon, révélant à son regard un shorty s'accordant parfaitement avec son soutien-gorge qui jonchait actuellement le sol.

John releva les yeux vers sa supérieure. Elle le regardait avec appréhension et envie. Il se redressa et posa de nouveau ses mains sur ses hanches. D'une pression, il l'incita à entourer sa taille de ses jambes.

Et c'est perdu dans ses yeux qu'il la conduisit sur son lit.

Il l'y allongea et l'embrassa de nouveau fougueusement, laissant ses mains s'égarer sur ce corps qu'il avait si souvent rêvé de caresser, de posséder.

Elizabeth gémit sous ces caresses qui se faisaient plus franches, plus précises.

« John … »

Le militaire cessa un instant ses baisers pour défaire son pantalon, sous le regard fiévreux d'Elizabeth.

Une fois en boxer, il se rallongea sur la jeune femme.

« J'en ai tellement rêvé, lui chuchota John en se noyant dans ses yeux.

Moi aussi, lui répondit Elizabeth en glissant ses mains jusqu'au boxer du militaire. »

John sourit. Il aimait la sentir pressée…Il se redressa, tout comme Elizabeth. La jeune femme infiltra ses doigts sous l'élastique et le fit glisser. Un instant plus tard ils se contemplaient tout deux, entièrement offert au regard de l'autre.

« Elizabeth Weir, j'ai envie de vous, lui chuchota John avant de plonger sa tête entre ses seins. »

Il laissa sa langue jouer sur ce terrain dont il avait si souvent rêvé.

Elizabeth rejeta la tête en arrière et agrippa les draps.

John se laissa glisser le long du buste de la jeune femme et ses lèvres parsemèrent de baisers son ventre. Il sentit non sans plaisir une main lui agripper les cheveux. Elle aimait. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait. Il descendit encore.

« Oh mon dieu John ! »

Il venait de l'embrasser à un endroit où aucun homme n'avait jamais posé les lèvres. Elle ne l'avait jamais permis. Mais avec lui… elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Et elle ne voulait rien lui refuser. Parce que pour la première fois elle n'avait pas peur… Il lui avait fait baisser ses défenses. Il lui avait fallu du temps, mais maintenant….

Elle écarta sensiblement les jambes et laissa John se caler entre elle.

Sur ses avant- bras, le militaire l'observa avec amour.

« Je t'aime… »

Furent les mots qu'il prononça avant de l'embrasser, étouffant par là même leur gémissement commun lorsqu'il entra en elle.

Il s'immobilisa. Il était si bien en elle…

Elizabeth posa ses mains sur le dos de John et le pressa contre elle, lui donnant ainsi le feu vert pour débuter ses vas et viens.

Le militaire ne se fit pas prier.

Ses coups de bassins débutèrent lents et peu profonds. Il voulait qu'elle se détende avant d'aller plus loin.

Ce fut Elizabeth qui lui demanda d'accélérer en posant ses mains très au bas de ses reins. Maintenant qu'il était là elle se demandait comment elle avait pu tenir tant de temps sans lui. Sans être aimée par lui.

John enfouit la tête dans le cou de son amante lorsqu'il entra plus profondément. Elle était faite pour lui… il n'avait plus de doute là-dessus.

« Elizabeth… c'est…

Si bon John… »

Le militaire ferma les yeux et embrassa avec ferveur sa poitrine. Bon… non ce mot était si faible en comparaison de ce qu'il ressentait. Il accéléra encore, décrochant un cri à son amante.

« Plus fort John… »

Il s'exécuta. Il pilonna davantage la chairs chaude et tendre de sa partenaire, la sentant se resserrer autour de lui. Lui procurant un bien indéfinissable.

Leurs deux corps ondulaient en parfaite harmonie… et enfin, lorsque John donna un coup plus fort que les autres, ils vinrent. Ensemble. En un même cri.

Lorsque les corps se détendirent, le militaire reposa sa tête sur la poitrine de la jeune femme pour reprendre son souffle.

Elizabeth, les yeux fermés, savourait ce corps dans le sien, cette chaleur contre elle, laissant une main caresser le dos de son amant.

John releva la tête vers elle et l'embrassa.

« Tu regrettes ? lui demanda-t-il, anxieux.

Non…. Absolument pas, lui sourit-elle en lui caressant la nuque. »

John lui caressa la joue avant de se détacher d'elle. Il la recouvrit d'un drap et vint prendre place à ses côtés, l'enserrant fortement contre lui.

« On peut dire qu'on est ensemble maintenant ? demanda le militaire en dévorant la jeune femme du regard.

Oui ! lui répondit Elizabeth en l'embrassant dans le cou. Mais…

Il faudra se cacher ?

Oui…

Ca me va… tant que je suis avec toi.

John, merci.

Oh… de rien. Mais remets-toi, tu auras d'autres expériences comme celles-là, se rengorgea le militaire.

Non ! Enfin si… c'était stupéfiant, rougit la jeune femme. »

John la contempla et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

« Je voulais dire merci pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux.

Merci de les avoir ouvert. »

Elizabeth soupira. Cette fois ça y était, elle l'avait trouvé. Elle avait dû attendre un temps infini, mais elle avait fini par le trouver, l'homme de sa vie.

**FIN **


End file.
